Jealousy
by niadk
Summary: "Jealousy is a powerful emotion. It is filled with hate and love and it can make people do the craziest things! It overpowers all logic and it can bring down the strongest of the strong!" This sets after episode 1X21, 'Isobel'. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**"Jealousy is a powerful emotion. It is filled with hate and love and it can make people do the craziest things! It overpowers all logic and it can bring down the strongest of the strong!" This sets after episode 2X21, 'Isobel'.  
**

**

* * *

**

Elena couldn't help but replay Isobel's words in her mind._"He is in love with you"_. She wasn't sure how she felt about that statement. She had grown closer to Damon and these past few weeks they managed to learn to trust each other. They had even bonded and become good friends. She knew she cared about him, a lot. Sometimes she would question if she cared more about him than his brother's girlfriend should.

She also knew that Stefan wasn't comfortable with her connection to Damon. Not at all. There was so much history between the two and he was afraid of history repeating itself. But, she wasn't Katherine, she would never come between the two brothers, she would make sure of that.

Elena wanted to set things straight, she had to talk to Damon and make sure that he understood. She had to know if what Isobel said was true.  
Hearing the door bell, she walked down the stairs repeating in her head the talk she had prepared for Damon. She took a deep breath and opened her front door, but halted in her steps as she saw that it wasn't him. A big smile covered her face as she practically screamed "Meredith!" She hugged tightly the girl who was standing on her door step Meredith returned the hug with equal fervor. After a few seconds they pulled away, both seemingly overwhelmed with excitement.  
"I am so glad to see you! Please come in." Elena let go of her friend and let her step inside.

Meredith was taller than Elena by a few inches her olive complexion seemed to glow as she smiled. Her hair was long and dark brown the contrast with her bright gray eyes made her already beautiful face more striking.

"I've missed you" Meredith said as she wrapped Elena in a hug again.  
"Me too. Its been two years. So? What are you doing here?"Elena pulled back to look over her friend.

"We moved back to Mystic Falls actually." Meredith said smiling "My dad transferred back here. Oh my God we have so much catching up to do. I have to know everything? What is going on here? Anything interesting, or same old, same old?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how 'interesting' things had happened lately" Elena smirked keeping her meaning vague. Meredith seemed not to notice. "Come inside. I will make us some coffee and we will talk about everything" She smiled.

The two girls turned to walk towards the kitchen when the door bell rang again. Elena had completely forgotten that she was waiting for Damon. "Give me a moment." She said to her friend as she went to open the door.

Damon was leaning on the door frame casually "I'm here." he said "But you really have to stop inviting me over so often." He added with a playful squint in his eyes "It may give people the wrong idea, you know..."  
Elena rolled her eyes at him "Come in Damon."

He stepped inside his eyes immediately falling to Meredith who was standing behind Elena. "Hi" his smirk turning into a smile. "I'm Damon."  
"Meredith" The girl replied her cheeks flushing. Elena knew that look, after all Meredith was her best friend for almost 16 years, before she had to move to another state with her family. Elena knew her, as well as she knew herself and Meredith was obviously stunned by Damon's looks.  
Elena watched Damon as he stepped around her to get closer to her friend and took her hand into his "Meredith." He seduced as he raised her hand to his lips "So nice to meet you."

Elena observed as her friend was obviously taken with Damon, their eyes locked in a gaze. Both of them seemingly forgetting that Elena was there.

She cleared her throat snapping them out of their 'moment' in order to get their attention. "Meredith is an old friend, whom I haven' t seen for almost two years and we have a lot to talk about." Elena said "So, Damon If you can come to the kitchen with me for a second."  
Damon smiled, still looking at Meredith "Okay" He replied to Elena and followed her out of the room.

"What's up?" He asked opening the fridge and taking an orange juice from inside.

"I want to talk to you about something." Hesitation obvious in her voice "Actually, its about Stefan."

"What a surprise!" Damon deadpanned raising his eyebrows. "What is it this time? Feels bad about killing Bambi?"

"No." Elena said quietly, struggling to form her words while avoiding his intense eyes. "It's about our friendship. I think he is worried and... " Damon's faced turned serious his eyes slightly becoming darker "And?" He asked urging her to continue.

"Look.." Elena let her eyes find his lowering her voice. "I consider you to be a friend, I don't want that to change. So Don't make me regret it. OK?"

Damon nodded "Don't worry. I get it"

"Thank you." Elena smiled softly and squeezed his arm. He smiled at her and she noticed it didn't really reach his eyes. She sighed as he walked by her towards the door glad to have finally cleared the air. Damon stopped in the living room, where Meredith was sitting waiting for Elena. "Bye Meredith. It was so great to meet you. I _will _see you around." He smirked at her as she flushed at his words. She waved good bye to him.

Elena waited until the door closed behind Damon, running her hands through her hair she walked back to the living room. Meredith practically jumped on her "OK Who is he?" She almost screamed "Oh, my God. He is gorgeous! Tell me everything." Her grin widening at the prospect of more information about the gorgeous man she just met.  
"He's my boyfriend's brother." Elena said "And, he is bad news. So, I think you should not get involved with him." she added raising her eyebrows to her friend to express her seriousness.  
"I think not." Meredith laughed unable to believe Elena would think she would stay away. "Bad news? That's just makes it even more exciting" She winked. "You know that I never take the easy way! There is nothing more exciting than getting involved with a bad boy. So, does he have a girlfriend?"

"No Meredith, but really... "

"Great! If I knew that I could find a man looking like that in Mystic Falls, I would've come back sooner" Meredith interrupted.

Elena forced a smile in her face, she felt strange, listening to her friend who was blabbering on about Damon's eyes and his smile and his body... Meredith seemed to think everything about him was just perfect. Elena suddenly felt her face flush with anger and had to restrain her self from snapping at her friend and explaining that Damon was a ruthless vampire just so she could see that look disappear from her friend's face. '_When did I start caring about who Damon dated it's not like I'm interested in him'_ She mused. _'Damon is in love with me, anyway.' _Shocked, Elena immediately scolded herself for being so affected by Meredith's interest in Damon. Twenty minutes ago she was feeling bad about what Isobel said and now she was feeling... smug?

"Elena." Meredith's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"What?" Elena asked.

"Is there something that you are not telling me?" Meredith asked catching on to Elena's inner turmoil.

"No." Elena forced a smile "I just don't want to talk about Damon. I prefer to talk about his brother. You know, my boyfriend. You know, you haven't asked me about him yet. Right?" Elena said, playfully scowled at her friend.

Meredith laughed "Right. Come on, lets make that coffee you promised a while ago and then you can tell me all about your guy. If he looks like his brother.." She said tilting her head "I am sure that he is worth talking about"

"Meredith!" Elena laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

After arriving back at the boarding house Damon went straight to the bar. He poured his favorite scotch into a glass, downing half of it at once. He hadn't even realized he had any feelings for Elena, other maybe, than lust, until Isobel's comment, catching both him and obviously Elena off guard. 'Stefan though' Damon thought 'Seemed oddly unsurprised'

Damon tried convincing himself that he and Elena were just friends. 'Friends who were incredibly sexy and should be at least sleeping together' Damon chuckled to himself, draining the glass and pouring another.

But it was more, somewhere along the line Damon had fallen in love with Elena. He knew that this was a lost cause. Elena loved Stefan. That was that. He felt jealousy coursing through his body his eyes darkened at the temporary madness. It was always Stefan. Their father loved him more. Katherine loved him more. Elena loved him more. It was always him. He raised the glass to his mouth and finished it. He didn't have a choice though. He had to pretend to just care about her as a friend. He didn't want to lose Elena's friendship. Deep inside he believed that she felt more for him, but knowing Elena she would never admit it for fear of betraying Stefan. Her loyalty to those she cared about was just one of the many reasons Damon fell for her.

He shook his head. _"I guess I have to accept that she will always love Stefan more and stop kidding myself. Jealousy is a powerful emotion." _He whispered to the empty room. _" It can overpower logic and make people do the craziest things... "_

**_

* * *

_**

**I hope that you will find this story interesting. It will be pretty emotional. Or at least that's my intention.**


	2. True love

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X.**

* * *

Meredith and Elena were sitting on the couch, feet tucked under them sipping their coffee as they discussed their lives over the past 2 years. "Wow I can't believe how much things have changed." Meredith thought back to when she had previously lived in Mystic Falls. The four girls Meredith, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were so close. They always were together and now it seemed like everything had changed. Meredith knew Elena's parents death had affected her more then she let on. Her friend was once the life of the party, always getting the girls to do something crazy and now Elena had quit cheer leading and seemed a lot more reserved and cautious.

Elena explained to Meredith all about how Caroline and Matt were now dating, which caught her by surprise. "How do you feel about that? I remember talking to you over the phone last summer and you were totally in love with Matt." Meredith asked Elena setting her coffee mug down on the table.

Elena paused to roll the question over in her head. "You know, I'm not sure if what Matt and I had really was the 'true love' I thought it was, we were such close friends it was almost easy to be in a relationship. I think that's why I broke up with him after the accident." Elena paused shaking off the haunted look in her eyes that she got when thinking back to the accident. "I just wanted to have something more, something I knew without a doubt was real love. I didn't want to use Matt as a crutch because it was comfortable and easy. That wouldn't be fair to the both of us."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as both girls were temporarily lost in their thoughts. "Well!" Said Meredith breaking the silence abruptly. "Tell me about this new guy. Is this the 'real love' you've been searching for? And is he as hot as his brother?" She ended with a smirk and mischief in her eyes. Elena laughed "He is extremely hot if I do say so myself." She winked at her friend. "Stefan is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He's always there for me when I need him, he's always trying to make me smile. Yes. I am sure that what Stefan and I have is real love. I couldn't imagine my life with out him in it." Elena blushed at her flow of cheesy words and how honest she was being, even if she did leave out that things with Stefan were also comfortable and easy. She didn't open up this much with anyone. Not anymore, not since Bonnie stopped talking with her.. Elena quickly changed her thought process promising herself not to have anything sad ruin this happy moment with her long lost friend. "So?" She turned to Meredith with a wide smile. "What are we going to do today?"

Meredith's eyes glinted "I have to go back and unpack my room, I'll just go crazy if I have to live out of boxes any longer. But _you_ are going to go to your boyfriend's house and set up a double date with the hot bad boy you introduced me to earlier."

Elena's eyes narrowed "Meredith..."

"I know, I know Elena. He's bad, he's evil, blah blah blah" Meredith interrupted sarcastically. "But seriously, he can't be all that bad if you are friends with him and if he's the brother of this goody goody you are dating" Meredith laughed as her friend slapped her playfully on the arm. "Plus, we'll all be together so you can protect me and you know me! If things get weird or I get uncomfortable I'll back off and say the words you are hoping to hear." Elena looked quizzically at her friend.

Meredith laughed "That you were right! Jeez Elena it will be fine! I promise, I'll get to meet your boyfriend and hopefully have fun with a hot guy."

Elena sighed and ran her hands through her hair "Meredith, I will talk to Stefan about it. We'll see what happens but I'm not very keen on the idea of you and Damon. I just don't want you getting hurt, I love you, you've always been my best friend. Damon, he's just not that good of a person." Elena felt guilty at her description of Damon, '_He has changed recently, he's actually been trying to become a good person, or something resembling a good person.' _Elena's guilt was completely erased though as she thought back to what he did to Caroline. _'I can't let him hurt another one of my friends, I'll have to talk to Stefan' _

"Elena?" Meredith snapped Elena from her thoughts. "I'm going to go home and do my things, I expect a call from you as soon as you arrange our double date. Seriously, don't worry so much. I'm a big girl Elena I can take care of myself." She got up and made her way over to the door. "Alright." Said Elena wrapping her friend in a hug. "I am so glad you are back, I will see what I can do." She rolled her eyes a tense smile on her face. Meredith hugged Elena back as they exchanged goodbyes and Elena went upstairs to get ready to visit the boarding house. _'Maybe I'll warn Damon while I'm there that he better be on his best behavior if we do this double date thing...' _

_

* * *

_

Elena walked into the boarding house without knocking. It was something she commonly did, she might think more of it if the inhabitants were not vampires who likely heard her coming from down the driveway. "Stefan?" She called into the house. Stefan came down the stairs smiling at Elena. "Elena! How are you?" Elena observed her boyfriend as he strolled to her side his green eyes sparkling with delight. She couldn't help but return the smile as she Reached up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He took her hand and led her into the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you remember my friend Meredith I've mentioned?" Stefan nodded. "Well, she has moved back into town, she stopped by my house this morning to surprise me. While she was there Damon also stopped by.." Elena stopped as she saw a varying emotions flicker through Stefan's eyes, irritation, jealousy and suspicion. "Why was he there? What did he do?" Stefan's voice was emotionless, no doubt to hid his feelings on the subject.

Elena held her hand up. "Stefan." She soothed him "Damon was there because I wanted to set some things straight with him. He didn't do anything but come in and say 'Hi' to Meredith, don't assume the worst." Elena touched the side of his face reassuringly. Stefan leaned into her touch and inhaled her scent. "I'm sorry." He said. "I never know what to expect with Damon so I assume the worst just to be prepared." He laughed.

Elena smiled at him "Anyway, Meredith was quite taken with Damon and wants us to set up a double date with him and her." Elena rolled her eyes. "I told her it wasn't a good idea..."

"Why is it not a good idea?" Stefan interrupted crinkling his brow. "You can't be serious." Elena gasped raising her eyebrows at him. She could not believe Stefan would think it was a good idea. "You do remember what he did to my other friends right?" Elena's voice almost desperate to have Stefan back her up with this.

"Elena, you've said it yourself that he's changed, that's why you are so adamant to be friends with him no matter what I say." Stefan said defiantly. Elena put her hands up in surrender. "Fine, but I'm going to go talk to Damon and let him know that he better behave himself." Stefan laughed humorlessly, "Good luck with that. I think he's upstairs."

Elena got up and smoothed her shirt. Taking a deep breath and a reassuring smile from Stefan, she made her way upstairs to find Damon. She noticed the door to the office was slightly open, she pushed the door open a little more to scan the room for Damon. "You know, sneaking around someone else's house is not very lady like my dear Elena." Elena jumped as she heard Damon's voice across the room. Stepping into the room she noticed Damon had his feet propped up on the desk and was smirking at her over the top of a book he was reading. Sitting forward he swung his feet to the ground and came around the desk strutting until he was uncomfortably close. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? As if I don't already know." He whispered lowering his head to meet her gaze.

Rolling her eyes Elena stepped back "Damon..." Elena warned. "Relax Elena I'm just joking, now, tell me all about how your friend could not get enough of the sexy man standing in front of you and how she'll just _die_ if I don't go on a date with her." Damon tauntingly mocked her walking back over to his glass of scotch sitting on the desk.

"Don't ask me why, but yes Meredith is interested and would like to try and get to know you more by going on a double date with you, Stefan and I." Elena snapped back. "I told her it wasn't a good idea but she insisted, so against my better judgment I am asking."

Damon turned back to Elena smirking as he squinted his eyes playfully "My, My, kitten are you jealous? Or do you really fear for your friend?" Elena stomped her foot, she felt like a child as she did but Damon just made her so cranky. "Dammit Damon! Do not call me that and no I am not jealous. Do I need to remind you that you have tried to kill all of my other girl friends?"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed "Please Elena, that was ages ago, it must be at least 3 months now since I've tried to eat any of your friends. I promise I'll behave scouts honor." Damon raised his hands in a half hearted attempt at a scout's salute. "Anyway it'd be nice to actually have some fun. You and Stefan as so boring, like an old married couple, I'm surprised it's not already past your bed time. I need someone fresh to liven things up. Hopefully, Meredith will be just that person."

Elena felt her blood boil. She told herself it was because she was sure Damon would play some kind of game with Meredith. She didn't want to bring Meredith into the drama that was Damon Salvatore. Deep down though, a little voice was telling her that the anger she felt was also for a different reason but she'd think on that later _'if ever.' _she thought to herself. Turning to walk out of the office she looked over her shoulder at him."Whatever Damon. Just behave yourself, do not hurt my friend. I am trusting you here, don't make me stake you." Elena stormed out of the room and made her way back to Stefan.

As she sat next to her boyfriend she opened her phone and called Meredith. Stefan was looking at her expectantly and she just rolled her eyes and pointed at the ceiling where Damon sat above them. "Hey Meredith, when you get this give me a call, you have your double date. We'll see you tomorrow at 6 at the grill, let me know if you want to get ready at my house first or just meet us there." Elena snapped her phone shut and leaned into Stefan's arms. She was still steaming after her conversation with Damon. _'He just better not do anything.' _She growled in her head. Closing her eyes she rested her head against Stefan's chest and forced herself to relax. She'd just deal with all of this tomorrow, right now she wanted to enjoy her current company.

* * *

Damon was playing the conversation over in his head. He wasn't sure why Elena was being so angry with him, he thought they had made a lot of progress the past few weeks. Elena had started to trust him. Why was that trust wavering now before he even did anything? Even he knew he wouldn't hurt her friend, he had changed and he didn't plan on hurting Elena or anyone she cared about. Not after everything she had done for him. Damon shrugged his shoulders and downed his drink _'At least things could get interesting.' _

_

* * *

_**What do you think about the "double date"? Review and let me know If you enjoy this. Thanks**_  
_


	3. The date

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. ****I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**

* * *

**

Elena was in her room getting ready, she had dressed in a crimson red tank top and dark jeans. She was finishing applying her light makeup when she heard Jenna call from downstairs letting her know Meredith was on her way up. Elena sighed preparing for the night. She knew Meredith was excited, her overenthusiastic attitude came through loud and clear during the conversation they had on the phone earlier. Elena had tried to warn her friend against going one more time, but it was to no avail. Elena plastered on the most genuine smile she could muster as her friend walked into her room.

"Well don't you look beautiful tonight." Elena commented as she took in Meredith's blue sun dress and matching heels. "You like? I haven't been on a date in forever, I figured I'd go all out." Meredith giggled as she spun around playfully modeling her dress. "You look great as well Elena. Stefan will be very impressed." Elena smiled at her friend and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a bracelet and handed it to Meredith "I got you this, it's a welcome home present, make sure you always have it on, it's for ... good luck." Meredith smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you Elena, I'll keep it on! Who doesn't need some extra good luck!" Meredith put the bracelet on her wrist and admired it."We're meeting them there. Are you ready?" Meredith nodded as they headed out the door. Elena tried to push her annoyance at the situation out of her mind.

An hour later Elena already felt her head ready to explode. She was getting so increasingly mad with this situation and she was pretty sure this had been the worst idea ever._ 'How did I get myself into this?'_ Elena's focus was on Damon and Meredith, she watched as he casually had his arm draped on the back of Meredith's chair. Damon was leaning in answering Meredith's question on his favorite movie practically grazing his lips over her ear. Meredith flushed and Elena fumed. Damon was being so normal and no doubt completely winning over her friend. Damon glanced over at Elena catching her glare and raised his eye brows in a silent question. Elena just rolled her eyes and looked away.

Meredith asked Damon what his favorite food was and Elena couldn't help but smirk and forced herself not to say "Blood." A few minutes later she watched Damon do his infamous flirty 'eye thing' to her friend and she felt the urge to punch him in the face. He was showing an honest interest to get to know her friend and Elena felt uncomfortable. _'What is wrong with me?' _She thought_ 'Damon is behaving himself and I am just sitting here brooding and getting more and more angry.' _She shook her head promising to try and have fun and focused on the conversation in front of her.

"And I am a professional at pool" Meredith said raising her eyebrows playfully

"A professional huh?" Damon quipped

"Yep. I'm the best"

"Do you feel confident enough to make a wager?"

"I certainly do." Meredith said smiling

"Ok, then. Name your prize"

"Well, I don't have a car, so if I win you have to drive me to school every day. How is that?" Meredith challenged Damon.

"Acceptable. And if I win, you have to cook for me, those brownies that you said you hate making" Damon smirked and squinted his eyes again. Elena was quickly breaking her new promise to herself.

"Oh.." Meredith pretended to think it over "Okay." She finally said smiling, as she stood from the chair and walked over to the pool table with Damon following her.

Elena watched them as they played. They were laughing, casually touching each other's arms and backs and seemed like they were actually having a lot of fun.

"This is going very well." Stefan voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she practically jumped in surprise "I haven't seen Damon so relaxed in a very long time" he added.

"He is still Damon." Elena said bitterly "And I really don't feel good about the idea of him being around Meredith."

"I think that you overreacting" Stefan said with a slow voice. "I don't see why you worry so much. We will keep an eye on him, but Damon deserves a chance."

She turned her head to him "Deserves it?" she asked angrily "Why? Because he hasn't killed anyone recently?"

"Because, he is trying Elena" Stefan stressed, obviously annoyed by her words. "What's the matter with you? You've been quiet all night and obviously upset."

"What's the matter with _you _Stefan? Excuse me." Elena snapped back at him, as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Damon looked up as he was lining up his next shot. He caught the end of Stefan and Elena's conversation and watched as she stormed towards the bathrooms. "I'll be right back." He said to Meredith "Don't let me catch you cheating." He added playfully. "Like I need to." Meredith joked back.

Stefan saw Damon following Elena, he thought about stopping him and then realized they should work this out between themselves. She was acting strange and Stefan wasn't sure what more he could do. He walked over to Meredith planning on keeping her company while his brother and girlfriend talked. He really didn't like them being alone, Damon flirted with Elena in front of him, he couldn't imagine what could happen when they were alone_. 'No matter how much I trust Elena, I distrust Damon more..at least that's how it used to be.'_. But now, he saw Damon's interest in Meredith and was hoping it would give his brother a distraction away from his girlfriend. So reluctantly, he let it go.

Elena was staring at herself in the mirror _'I have to snap out of this.' _It wasn't like her to be so angry and she didn't like how it made her feel. She was also extremely confused by her actions _'Damon is keeping his promise, so why shouldn't I give him a chance? I'm always defending him to Stefan I should follow my own words.' _As she thought of all this she couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her it was because she was feeling jealous. Damon's attention had always been on her, he used that twitchy eye thing on her. Although she never would admit it out loud she actually enjoyed their flirty banter. _'I'm not jealous.' _She determined even though she felt as if she was lying to herself. She sighed grabbing her purse to venture back to her boyfriend. "I love Stefan" She said out loud.

"Talking to yourself Elena? I think they have pills for that." Damon appeared behind her leaning up against the wall smirking.

"Damon!" She shrieked. "This is the bathroom, the _ladies_ bathroom." She turned to him.

"Oh trust me kitten I know." Elena rolled her eyes at the nickname "but most times the women I'm in here with are anything but... ladies." Damon closed the gap between them his eyes growing serious. "Elena what is the matter with you tonight?"

She sighed and looked up at him her eyes clearly showing the anger she had built up over the past hour or so. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

He raised his brow quizzically "What are you talking about?"

She put her hands on her hips "Damon, what are you doing with Meredith? You are being ... nice and she clearly likes you and you are just using her, for what? Your amusement?"

Damon's eyes darkened at Elena's accusations "I'm just trying to get to know your friend. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. You've told me you trust me. So what is really going on here?" Damon knew there was something more, he always knew when she was hiding something. He was getting annoyed at her accusations especially when she was treating him like this without cause.

Elena stepped back in surprise at his question. "I don't know what you're talking about Damon. I've been very clear why I'm upset with this situation, there isn't anything more to say." She huffed. Her eyes blazing with anger.

Damon closed the distance between them again and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think there is." He leaned back to look in her eyes. He saw her anger falter for a minute as her heart sped up. _'Interesting.' _He thought at her reaction. Elena squared her shoulders and looked at him defiantly "Don't make this more than it is. I'm worried about my friend, you don't have a good track record with people I care about. I don't want Meredith becoming involved in all of this." She waved her hand around. "You better not hurt her Damon. And just so you know, She's wearing vervain , you can't compel her, I've made sure of it."

He stepped away from her, his eyes set in a glare. He was getting just as angry as Elena "Well, then you have nothing to worry about then. Do you?" He snapped at her. Walking passed her he mumbled "I thought this was all in the past." Damon left Elena standing in the bathroom. Her eyes blazing she momentarily felt guilty for being so mean to him, especially after all the changes he had made. She set her resolve though, she would not be able to promote such a potentially dangerous relationship for her friend. _'Although, it's not dangerous for you? Hypocrite?' _She rolled her eyes at her inner monologue and walked back to her boyfriend.

* * *

Elena was lying on her bed, unable to get to sleep. She kept replaying the night in her mind and had to fight the overwhelming desire to scream. She couldn't let this happen, she had to find a way to stop them from bonding. _'Damon will hurt her'_ she thought. _'He spent 145 years loving Katherine, he is not ready to move on.'_ She sat up, suddenly remembering how Damon had offered to give Meredith a ride home at the end of the double date and felt a chill travel down her back. She grabbed her phone and dialed Meredith's number. Her friend picked up after a few seconds "Hey, what's going on?" Meredith asked

"You're not sleeping?" Elena asked

"Nope. My mind is too occupied to get some sleep." She giggled

"Can I ask 'with what?' or do I not want to know?"

Meredith laughed "I guess you wont like the answer. Elena, seriously now, he is amazing." She sighed and Elena felt her breath catch in her throat.

"There are so many things that you don't know about him.."

"Obviously, since I just met him, but I want to get to know him. And frankly Elena you are acting a little strange." Meredith's tone changed from bliss to annoyance.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all." Elena defended.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can protect myself. I know better than that. I mean, he is _your _friend, that means he can't be all bad. I am not some stupid naive girl, I will take it slow. There is something about him though... something fascinating.." Meredith swooned "I feel drawn to him. I can sense that he has the ability to sweep me off my feet, to show me things that I have never even imagined, to feel things that I have never felt before."

"That's enough!" Elena practically screamed and was met with silence from the other side of the line. Meredith was stunned by her reaction. "I am sorry." she said calmly. "I... I just don't know what came over me, it's been a long day."

"Maybe we should both get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow. Ok?" Meredith replied coldly

"Okay. Goodnight and Meredith, I really am sorry."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Elena put her phone down and closed her eyes tightly sighing. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself "This whole thing is going to be disastrous I just know it."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, and Meredith will be OCC. This story doesn't follow the books.**


	4. The trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. ****I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. You have no idea what it means to me. Honestly. **

**

* * *

**

Elena arrived at school the next day with Stefan and met up with Matt and Caroline at the parking lot. They were chatting about an upcoming project due in history class when Caroline exclaimed "Oh, my God. What's Meredith doing with Damon!" All eyes turned to the direction where Meredith and Damon were sitting in Damon's car. "Well, Damon lost a bet.." Stefan said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Meredith gave Damon a kiss on his cheek and got out of his car.

"I'll be here, when school is out to pick you up." He smiled and tucked a strand of Meredith's hair behind her ear holding her gaze for a brief moment before leaning away from her.

"You don't have to. Our deal was for you to get me to school." She replied.

"But I want to.." He said with soft voice. "And I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch together."

Meredith's heart skipped a beat. "Okay" she said breathlessly and got out of the car, watching him as he drove away. She turned around and ran to her friends smiling. "Caroline! Matt." She hugged them. "Welcome back." they both said smiling back at her.  
Meredith took Elena's hand "Would you excuse us for a moment?" she pulled Elena away to talk to her. Meredith beamed at her. "He's taking me to lunch later." She whispered.

"Really?" Elena asked with feigning excitement.

Meredith grabbed Elena's arm forcing her face her. "Elena please.." She begged.

"What?"

"You know what. Don't ruin this for me. I know that you worry, but I want to be able to share my feelings with you and the way you are acting, well.."

"Well?" Elena urged her to continue.

"Honestly Elena, it drives me away" Meredith replied seriously. "I want to feel comfortable talking to you about everything. I like Damon. I _really_ like him and I have a good feeling about this. Until now he has been a perfect gentleman. So, please just back off and give him..give _us_ a chance. I am not going to stay away from him, just because you don't approve. Can you please try to be a little more supportive?"  
Elena felt a knot in her stomach. She didn't want to lose her friend, but she knew that she couldn't trust Damon "Okay, fine." She said after a few seconds "I will try my best to keep an open mind about this."

"That's all I ask." Meredith said and hugged her. Elena hated the situation but for her friend she would keep her word. She'd stop discouraging Meredith.

The girls walked back to their friends. Stefan captured Elena's hand giving it a loving squeeze and smiling at her. Elena returned the gesture and smiled up at him knowing he had heard the entire conversation with Meredith.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur for Damon. He spent a lot of his time with Meredith and found himself genuinely liking the girl. She was funny and she had her own opinions. She didn't follow him around like a lost puppy like most girls did. She was entertaining to say the least. He spent most evenings with her or at the Grill. He avoided the boarding house as much as possible.

Damon was still slightly offended at Elena's attitude towards him, he could see she was trying to act like it didn't bother her but he knew. He could see it in her eyes when ever she would muster up the courage to look at him. Meredith didn't seem to noticed and neither did Stefan but to Damon her distaste with the situation was clear.

The couple of times he did end up back at the boarding house he would always make his way directly to his bedroom or study. Avoiding the happy couple and blocking out Elena's giggles or contented sighs.

If Damon was being honest with himself he'd say he wasn't over Elena, he wasn't even trying to get over her. If Damon was being honest with himself he'd say he felt defeated, even though he had a girl who was very interested in him he couldn't help but still feel a sense of longing that Meredith could not help him with. But Damon turned to drinks and denial and firmly decided to not be honest with himself, at least then everything didn't seem so bad..

On a rare night Damon was spending his time at the boarding house to do some research into the device he had given Isobel. He heard a knock at the front door, instantly recognizing the visitor as Meredith, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. _'I guess she's a lot tougher then I thought since obviously she couldn't stay away. Although, this is me after all..' _He thought as he walked down the stairs to see Stefan and Elena talking with Meredith in the hall.

Elena's eyes briefly met his and Damon couldn't decipher the flicker of emotion that passed in her gaze. The four of them had not been in the same room for more than a few minutes at a time and Damon wondered if anyone else felt the awkward tension as much as he did. He shook it off and pulled Meredith into a hug smiling. "You surprised me, I thought I'd be all by my lonesome tonight. What brings you here?'" She pulled back and nervously ran her hands through her hair as she smiled up at him. "I was bored and decided I needed a study break. So I figured I'd come visit." He knew she was also feeling awkward in front of Stefan and Elena.

He glanced at the other couple and briefly noticed how Stefan's arm was tightly wound around Elena's shoulders almost possessively. Elena was starting at the ground void of expression _'Someone needs to lighten the mood.' _He rolled his eyes and announced.

"I'm glad you are here I actually need to talk to all of you, well, specifically you and Stefan." All eyes shifted to Damon.

"I have to go out of town for a few days on.. business." Stefan narrowed his gaze on Damon. "What kind of business?" He said accusingly.

"Brother, if you must know I have a lead to find out information on a certain device a certain psycho took from us." Damon crossed his arms. "I'm merely curious of all who is involved intentions." Damon finished cryptically. Meredith eyed Damon curiously and then shrugged, accepting he would tell her if he wanted her to know.

"So.." Meredith started shyly looking up at him through her lashes. "Would you like some company? I know I could use a few days away." Damon shifted so he was standing directly in front of Meredith. "I suppose I could use some. Interested?" He squinted at her . Meredith's shy smiled turned into a wide grin as she nodded.

"Well I know we could all use some time away. Stefan, we should go too! I mean we haven't all spent time with each other in awhile and maybe you could help Damon?" Elena burst through the silence cheerily. "Elena I.." Stefan started obviously stunned by Elena's forward behavior. Meredith was glaring at her friend trying to convey her need to be alone, with Damon only for this trip. Elena pretended not to notice anything and looked at Damon wondering if he'd tell them to stay.

"Well, Elena.." he started slowly his mind trying to comprehend why she was intruding. "I suppose I could use the help. That is, if you are willing to come Stefan." Damon smirked.

"Uh, yeah I mean I guess we could go. Sure." Stefan shifted his feet really not liking the turn of events.

"Well then it's settled! When are we leaving? Meredith and I should get packing. Where are we going?" Elena rambled off trying to get everything situated before either Stefan or Damon changed their minds.

Damon was still eying Elena not really sure whys she was doing this but instead of questioning her on it he shrugged and answered. "We're going to Florida we'll be there for three days at the most, we leave first thing in the morning. We'll meet you both at Elena's house around 8.00."

Damon hugged Meredith good bye his gaze drifting to Stefan and Elena who were also in an embrace. Elena's eyes met Damon's over his brother's shoulder, the gaze only lasted a second but it still had Damon's insides reeling. For once he was being honest with himself, he didn't like being confused and as he pulled away and stepped from Meredith he realized that is exactly what he was.

* * *

Meredith arrived at Elena's house the next morning around 7:30. Elena had asked her to come early because she wanted to speak to her about something and she agreed. Meredith sat on Elena's bed and asked her friend what she wanted to talk about.

"Its really important. I don't even know if this is a good time to talk to you about this, but since we will be spending a few days with Damon and Stefan you really have to know something about them.." Elena said seriously and sat next to her friend. "You might even change your mind about the trip" She added.

"I know.." Meredith said firmly, interrupting her.

Elena raised her eyebrows "I don't think…"

"I. Know." Her friend said again this time stressing her words. "And I understand why you invited yourself and Stefan along." She said carefully "But you didn't have to, I know everything."

Elena was confused. Her mind was denying that Damon would trust Meredith enough to reveal that he was a vampire. "I don't think so.." She insisted.

Her friend got up from the bed and huffed. "Damon told me everything a few days ago. He told me what he is and what he has done. He even told me about Katherine" Elena felt like she had been punched in the stomach as Meredith whispered "and about your resemblance to her.."

Elena had difficulty swallowing "And you are okay with all of that?" She asked incredulously.

"It was a shock, of course. I asked him to give me a few days to think about it. Actually, that was the reason that I came to the boarding house yesterday. To tell him that I still want to see him. I guess that he got the message." She said smiling. "Elena." She turned and looked her friend directly in her eyes. "I am in love with Damon and I want to be with him. Despite… everything." Elena felt her heart ache and the blood drain from her face at her friend's statement leaving her completely speechless.

This was certainly an interesting turn of events. It seemed that this relationship, between Damon and Meredith was stronger that Elena had imagined and that made her feel… scared. For some reason, she felt fear taking her over. Fear that maybe Damon had decided to move on with Meredith at his side. '_I should be happy for them' _she thought but she just couldn't be. Instead she was the complete opposite, her thoughts were jumbled. Before she had the time to think about her feelings she heard the door bell. Damon and Stefan were there, waiting for the girls to join them on their trip to Florida.

* * *

**Ok. I know that this chapter was a little flat, but now the fan begins. So If you like this, or If you have any suggestions, then please let me know.**


	5. Florida

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. ****I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**

* * *

**

The four of them were in Damon's SUV traveling down the highway. The car was filled with the girls talking in the back. Stefan and Damon were silent in the front, Damon focused on the road in front of him. The girls had told Jenna and Meredith's that they were going on an impromptu camping trip with their friends to buy them the time of the three day weekend unsupervised.

Meredith was excitedly chatting about what they would do in Florida while the boys would take care of their 'business'. "I've never been to Florida! I wonder if we can go see the dolphins. I've never even been on a whale watch!" Elena laughed at Meredith's enthusiasm. "I've never been either, I have heard Caroline talk about the nightlife. Apparently there are some amazing places to go dancing!" Elena remembered the last time she took a road trip. She smiled to herself. "Last time I was this far south of home actually, I was with Damon." Damon's eyes snapped up and looked at Elena through the rear view mirror.

"Really?" Meredith raised her eyebrows and glanced toward Stefan to see his reaction. Stefan remained stoic, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, it's a long story.." Damon cut in. His eyes still glued on the two girls.

"Not really.." Elena said matter-of-factly. "A vampire jumped in front of my car, I crashed Damon saved me from the vampire and then practically kidnapped me and took me to Georgia." Elena laughed.

"If that was kidnapping, I'd say I had the most willing victim in the history of kidnapping." He smirked back at her their gazes locked in the mirror for what seemed like a long moment. Stefan cleared his throat breaking the two out of their trance. "We only have a few hours until we are there. Do you guys want to stop and get some food before we continue on?" Stefan asked pointing out a rest stop sign. Both girls nodded and continued talking as they pulled into the stop to get some food.

* * *

A few hours later they pulled into the Hotel they'd be staying at. It was a four star resort. _'So typically Damon.' _Elena smirked and rolled her eyes.

Damon had already made reservations for two rooms before they arrived so all he had to do was get the keys. When he returned to the group, Elena put one hand over Meredith's shoulder and with the other she took a key out of Damon's hand. "We, the girls, will take that room and you two can have the other." She said smirking practically pushing Meredith towards the elevator. Damon and Stefan looked at each other, both of them feeling a little disappointed but they stayed silent and followed the girls to the elevator.

When Meredith and Elena got into their room, Meredith spoke. "I am glad you did that. I am not ready yet to take my relationship with Damon to that level and it would be hard to keep my distance if I had to share a room with him for two nights." She flushed and smiled.

"I know." Elena nodded, feeling relieved that Damon and Meredith hadn't gone too far with their relationship. "Its too soon. I know you and you have only been going out for like three weeks now. So, I figured that it would be better this way"

"Yes it is. So, what do you want to do while they are occupied with whatever they are doing?" Meredith asked as the girls started to unpack.

* * *

After getting settled in Damon decided he wanted to get the business portion of his trip out of the way. Stefan had insisted on coming along, they were going to go meet a human named Smith. Smith was someone who had an intricate knowledge of the vampire world and usually was always doing some odd job for some random vampire that only a human could do. Damon was pretty sure he would have heard something about the device and Isobel or Katherine's plans. All he needed to do was persuade him.

The ride there began in silence Damon couldn't resist but to glance at his brother as he drove. Stefan's eyes were locked ahead of him. His brow was furrowed obviously deep in thought. "Spit it out." Damon demanded. "If its possible you've actually become more brooding and usually I'd take the opportunity to laugh at you. But, we have things to tend to, so spit it out so you can move on."

Stefan glared at his brother momentarily. "I think she really cares about you Damon." He said softly.

"Who?" Damon asked his eyebrows raising.

"Meredith! Who the hell did you think I meant?" Stefan's calm facade erased, rage filling his features. "See Damon this is why I'm telling you this. You can't be using Meredith just because you think you're going to get a reaction from Elena."

Damon's eyes narrowed at his statement. He actually had pretty innocent intentions with Meredith and had never thought of using her to make Elena jealous._ 'Elena has been acting a bit weird, is it jealousy?' _Damon mused. "Actually. Brother." He spat. "I had never even thought of that, if I was using Meredith for anything it was to try and get you off my back about Elena. But I see, instead of thanking me for backing off, you just accuse me. I'd be wounded, if I cared."

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just .." The younger vampire began.

"It's just you are an insecure, PETA offending whine-ass?" Damon interrupted. "I don't see why you are so worried, obviously Elena is with you, but now that you mention it she has been acting ... jealous." He smirked. Enjoying that he was getting a rise out of his brother.

"It's nothing like that." Stefan growled.

"If there is nothing like that going on, then pray-tell brother, why bring it up?"

"Because Damon, I know you. I know how manipulative you can be and I don't want to see Elena's friend get hurt. I also want to make sure you are listening to Elena and just staying friends."

Damon's eyes darkened as he looked at his brother. "Ever the Saint, eh? Brother? Only I know you to well. I know when you are feeling insecure. As far as Elena and I being friends, it seems we get_ closer _everyday. Don't worry about Meredith, her and I are just having fun."

"I think she's in deeper than just 'fun'." Stefan ignored Damon's comment about Elena. Choosing to stay on his original point he continued. "You have to tell her that Damon. You're not one to fall in love easy, if at all, Meredith is just a young girl. So be careful with her."

"Thank you for the lecture but I'd rather just focus on the road from here on out. You bother me and I like this car. It'd be a pity to ruin the leather with your blood." Stefan smirked at his brother's threat. The rest of the ride went in silence as they continued to their destination.

* * *

The two girls spent their day shopping at the local malls and just generally checking out the scene. They were on their way back to the hotel when Elena got a text from Stefan saying they were also on their way back and would meet them there. "I think I might just collapse! I had a lot of fun today Meredith, it was so great being able to spend some quality girl time." Meredith beamed at Elena in response. "Me too! We really need to get out more often, there is so much drama surrounding Mystic Falls we need to be able to forget about it for awhile. I am glad you came with us."

Back at the hotel the friends were getting changed and cleaned up when they heard a knock at the door. "Did someone order two sexy brothers?" Damon asked as he strode into the room. Meredith giggled and hugged him. Elena went to Stefan and kissed him on the cheek "Did you guys get the information you needed?" She asked.

"Yes, we learned Katherine is definitely involved we don't know what she wanted the device for but apparently it was given to someone who lives in Mystic Falls, we don't know who. Smith said he'd do some asking around for us so we'll stop by there tomorrow to check in." Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena.

Damon rolled his eyes at the couple and shifted his attention to Meredith. "I've been talking shop all day, I want to have some fun. Care to join me for dinner?" He held his arm out to the girl who took it immediately. "We'll be back, you two have fun now." Meredith waved good bye and let her self be led out of the room by Damon. Elena found herself staring after them.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Stefan nuzzled Elena's neck eliciting a contented sigh from her.

"Well, I was thinking we should order in and maybe watch a movie? My feet are killing me from shopping all day!" Elena laughed and playfully pushed Stefan away. "I can only imagine what hard work that is." Stefan joked.

"Hey! You try shopping in heels all day, it's some serious exercise." Elena giggle at the image that created.

They settled in to watch a light hearted comedy and Stefan was rubbing Elena's feet which were draped across his lap. "This is nice." She sighed. Stefan smiled "I'm glad. I was nervous going on this trip since there has been so much animosity between you and Damon." Stefan immediately regretted his statement as he watched Elena's shoulders tense. "I'm sorry." He quickly said. "I shouldn't have brought him up." Elena forced a smile "It's fine, I've decided to be open minded about the whole thing. Meredith really cares about him and she is happy so, I guess I don't have anything to complain about."

Elena couldn't make herself return to her relaxed state after Stefan's comment. The sick feeling in her stomach returned as it often did when she thought of Damon and Meredith. She excused herself after the movie, telling Stefan she was feeling tired and just wanted to go to bed. He said goodnight and returned to his own room. Elena took a bath trying to escape her thoughts but to no avail. When she finally just decided to get some rest and go to bed she heard the door open to the suite. "Damon I had an amazing time, thank you so much for.. everything." She heard Meredith say. "I had a good time too, we'll definitely be having more dates like that." Elena rolled her eyes as she could almost hear Damon's smirk. She walked out of the bedroom into the main room of the suite telling herself she needed something from her purse. She stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped into the room.

Damon was leaning into Meredith with his hands cradling her face. He stopped before his lips reached their target, his eyes snapping over to where Elena stood. He stepped back from the girl who had not noticed her friend's presence. Meredith looked bewildered until her eyes followed Damon's gaze and then her features shifted to understanding. "Well.." Damon said his eyes still locked with Elena's. "You ladies have a nice night and I will be seeing _you _tomorrow." His eyes found Meredith's as he grazed her cheek with his hand and spun on his heel and left.

"Talk about awful timing!" Meredith scowled at her friend. Elena was still struggling to find her voice after witnessing their almost kiss and Damon's intense gaze. She let out a strangled "Huh?" Meredith just laughed at her friend. "What's a matter with you Elena?" Elena shook her head "I'm sorry, I was on my way to bed I thought it would just be you I didn't realize I was interrupting." She stumbled on her words. Her friend just sighed "It's OK, I'd rather our first kiss happen when my best friend isn't in the room. I'll tell you all about our date tomorrow, I think we both should get some sleep." Meredith hummed to herself as she went to get cleaned up for bed.

Elena's feet finally dislodged from their position on the floor. She quickly turned and walked back to her bed and scrambled in hoping to avoid any more conversation for the night.

As she laid in bed facing the wall her mind was reeling. She had been stunned to see Damon and Meredith almost kiss and then relieved when she found out they hadn't kissed at all yet. Elena's thoughts were whipping through her head at a mile a minute, she could barely keep up with them all. She came to one conclusion though, she was jealous. All this time her anger and disdain towards the situation involving her friend and Damon was because she was jealous.

_'But I love Stefan.'_ She practically groaned in frustration. Turning to face the ceiling she decided to take this bout of insomnia to really clear her head about all of this. She knew her and Stefan's passion was dwindling, they barely spent any romantic time together and if she was being completely honest, she had very little desire to do those types of things with Stefan. She did love him, that was true but she found her self in the familiar groove of being comfortable as she was with Matt. Being with Stefan was easy, he was easy to love and easy to stand by.

When she thought of Damon though she realized a part of herself she always thought long gone after her parents had died came alive again. She was more confident with Damon, he never underestimated her or her ability to handle tough situations. She laughed a lot more with him because despite her act she enjoyed the witty banter and his ability to see right through her numerous walls and defenses.

Elena felt tears sting her eyes, she had been in love with Damon for awhile. She was too scared to hurt other people or become a disappointment to others. She never wanted to admit she cared for him deeply, she wished she hadn't admitted it now. There were even more people that would get hurt if she would pursue her feelings, she didn't want to hurt Stefan and she simply couldn't bear to hurt Meredith. It was a hopeless situation and Elena only saw one way out, she would push her feelings aside. She would try her best to only see Damon as a friend_ 'A friend who is dating my best friend who is in love with him.' _Elena also resolved to completely immerse herself in her relationship with Stefan. She was confident they could be in love and passionate like they used to be. Wiping the tears from her eyes she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and tried to say goodbye to her feelings for the blue eyed, dark haired man who was laying in the room directly next to hers.

* * *

Damon was in a similar state. He had been thinking about his conversation with Stefan all day. Even through dinner with Meredith and he was sure she noticed he was distracted but she didn't say anything. Damon wasn't lying when he told Stefan he thought dating Meredith would get him off his back. What Damon didn't say was that he started dating Meredith as a way to get Elena out of his head. Unfortunately, it seemed it had the opposite effect. He never thought him and Meredith dating would create such a reaction from Elena. She did seem jealous, he had noticed it awhile ago, Stefan's comment today only confirmed it. For some reason his brother seemed delusional about Elena. To Damon she was an open book, easy for him to see through the fake smiles and actions that only served to make other people happy and her, not happy.

Damon liked Meredith and she was fun for the time being. She filled a void that many women before her had filled, she was a temporary companion. But Stefan had been right, Damon didn't fall in love easily and it seemed the only two women he had fallen in love with were always just out of his reach.

Damon despised that he was brooding like his brother. He jumped out of bed and decided he needed to feed and he was going to do it the old fashioned way. _'Without killing, of course.' _Damon smirked remembering his internal promise to Elena._ 'Maybe someday all of this will be sorted out and we can go on with our lives and I can stop wanting to inject myself with vervain for acting like my mopey brother so much.' _On this night though, and for the near future it didn't seem this situation was going to get any easier.

* * *

**I am waiting for your suggestions. Tell me what you think so far. And don't you think that the road for Damon and Elena will be easy. Unfortunately it wont.**


	6. The kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. ****I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and mostly about your suggestions. I love your ideas and I am trying to fit them in this story. Thanks**

**

* * *

**

The next day went by rather quickly. They all slept in, had a late breakfast and lounged by the pool. Later on that evening Stefan and Elena were discussing what to do for the night when Damon and Meredith walked in. Meredith made her way to the bathroom as Damon walked to the couple. "Hello Brother. Brother's girlfriend." He casually greeted as he plopped onto the couch next to Elena who promptly shifted slightly away from him. "Don't worry kitten, I wont bite.. much." He said under his breath looking at her from the corner of his eye. Elena rolled her eyes "Oh Please." She huffed. Damon's grin widened "Now you're begging for it? Here, in front of Stefan? I knew I was irresistible but this must be an all time high."

Stefan scowled "Damon.." He warned. Damon's eyes widened with false innocence "I'm sorry brother, but you should be brooding to your girlfriend as it is _her_ that was begging _me_. I am just an overwhelmingly sexy victim in this scenario." Elena had to stifle her giggle at the banter between the three of them. She had missed this. Before anyone could continue Meredith rejoined the group. "So are you guys coming with us?" She asked.

Elena looked at her "Where are you going?"

"We are going dancing. I asked around and found the best club in town" Damon stated.

"We are not old enough to get to a club." Elena smirked knowing that their age wouldn't really matter when they were accompanied by compulsion using vampires.

"Oh believe me, you will get in." Damon smirked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Its been too long since the last time I went to a club and I wont take no for an answer." He added, taking Meredith's hand into his. "You still want to go?" He asked her.

Meredith looked at him in disbelief "Of course I want to go! We'll have so much fun."

"Then I guess it'll be the two of us and the old married couple can stay in, watching the Price is Right or something."

"Fine. We will go." Elena said exasperated.

An hour or so later they were sitting in a VIP booth at one of the hottest clubs in the city. A triumphant smile covered Damon's face as he looked around taking in the scenery before him. The DJ was playing his house blend of mixed hit songs, the crowd seemed like one giant organism dancing in tune through the fog and lights."Hmm. That's what I am talking about." He exclaimed.

They all had a couple of drinks in them when the girls pulled the guys onto the dance floor. Damon went willingly while Stefan was a little more reluctant. "Come on Stefan it will be fun!" Elena implored as she led him to the dance floor. He smiled at her and gave in.

After awhile Elena noticed Meredith was not with Damon on the dance floor. "Stefan could you get me a drink?" She asked as she made her way over to Damon. Stefan looked unhappy but obliged anyway. "Where is Meredith?" She asked Damon, interrupting his solitary dancing. He said something that she wasn't able to hear over the music. "What?" She yelled and leaned into him. Suddenly Damon grabbed her hips and pulled her closer putting his mouth to her ear. "She's in the bathroom." He whispered. "And if you are going to just stand there, at least dance with me." He swayed them in time with the beat.

Elena felt her heart speed up as she took a step back to separate her self from the movements he was creating. His hands still on her hips he looked at her, his eyes were hooded and filled with longing. Elena felt the same look creeping onto her face involuntarily. Her words from the night before only a quiet echo in the back of her mind After only a moment she saw Meredith making her way back through the crowd towards them.

Elena stepped away from Damon snapping herself back to reality, feeling abashed at her friends arrival. Meredith pulled Damon's hand to her and eyed Elena suspiciously. "I love this song" She turned back to Damon. "Come on. Let's dance!" Meredith wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and started dancing lasciviously.

Elena felt her heart hammer against her chest as she made her way to where Stefan was sitting. She wasn't able to keep her eyes off them. She ground her teeth as they held each other. Damon was so graceful that for a moment she couldn't help but admire him. They way he moved his perfect body, his smile… She had to admit that he was gorgeous. Stefan's voice snapped her out of her daydream. "Do you want to dance?" He asked her.

"I'd rather not." She replied irritably and she saw him looking at her annoyed. "What?" She snapped "I am not in the mood"

"Obviously. And unfortunately I don't have to ask you why. How was your dance with Damon?" He said coldly narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you getting at Stefan? Damon and I danced for like 30 seconds as I asked him where Meredith was." Elena said casually "I don't know why you keep assuming the worst."

"I think you know why I do and you pretending like I shouldn't be worried is getting rather annoying." Stefan replied slowly as he turned her face towards him "Meredith is fine. And you don't have any excuses left for your behavior."

Elena felt a chill travel up her spine "I'm still a little worried." She lied looking away from him.

"No Elena. You are jealous." Stefan retorted. "I need a refill." He got up, abruptly making his way to the bar.

Elena felt breathless at his accusation. She kept her eyes on her hands for a few seconds, feeling ashamed. She looked at the dance floor again, determined to prove to herself that Stefan was wrong _'I'm not jealous, I'm trying to be happy for them.'_. As her eyes found the couple in the middle of the dance floor she gasped as they were in an embrace. Damon leaning down to Meredith his lips brushing against hers. Meredith pulled Damon to her deepening the kiss. When they pulled away from each other momentarily they smiled at each other. Damon looking cocky and flirty and Meredith looked enamored.

She felt like someone had stuck a knife into her heart as tears stung her eyes. She needed to get away from there immediately. She got up grabbed her bag and ran out of the club.

* * *

She took a cab back to the hotel. When she arrived she sat on her bed and let the tears fall down her cheeks. _'What's wrong with me?'_ She thought_ 'I love Stefan. I do. Why is this relationship between Meredith and Damon gets to me so much?'_ Elena knew the answer to her question but chose to ignore it, refusing to allow herself the thoughts she had just the night before.

She decided to take a shower to try and relax. When she got out of the bathroom Meredith was there "Elena are you okay? Stefan said that you didn't feel very well. But why did you leave alone? Did you and Stefan fight?" She asked concern furrowing her brow.  
"Yes." Elena replied "We had a small fight and actually it was all my fault. So, I think I should go and apologize to him." She said as she started getting dressed. She wore her black jeans and a blue top and a few minutes later she was knocking the door of the boy's room.  
Damon answered the door smirking. "Hello Elena. Trouble in paradise?" He asked not hiding his amusement. "Did you two love birds have your first fight?" He added raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Where is he?" Elena asked as she entered the room.

"Out. He needed to feed. So? Are you going to tell me what happened between you two?"

"No, Damon. I wont. Its none of your business." Elena growled and walked back to the door. Damon grabbed her hand and turned her to face him "Okay. We really need to talk." He said, his tone turning serious.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Elena's voice quivered.

"Yes you do. You really need to explain your behavior. Why is it so bad that I am seeing Meredith? Why don't you trust me? What else do I have to do to prove to you that I wont hurt her?" Damon said as he got closer to her. She didn't say anything so he continued "I even told her the whole truth about me". He almost whispered.

"Is that the reason why you told her everything? Was it to get my trust or to get into her pants quicker?" Elena asked raising her voice, feeling her blood boiling.  
She saw Damon's face fill with surprise as he barked out a humorless laugh. " As if I need help getting into a girls pants." He smirked and Elena scowled at him. "Of course the reason I told her was because of you. I told her everything just to prove to you that I don't have any intention to hurt her. Why are you doing this Elena?" He asked lowering his voice. He took a step closer, her back was up against the door she met his eyes defiantly. "Are you jealous?" He asked seriously.

"You are ridiculous." Elena said, felling her cheeks flush. She turned to leave, but he stopped her again by placing his hand above her head on the door.

"Am I? Because that's the only reasonable explanation. A few weeks ago you asked me to be your friend. And now... What's really bothering you?" He said as he bent closer to her, his face a few inches away from hers.

"I am not jealous. I don't want you." Elena said firmly.

"You are lying" His eyes darkened with anger.

"I am not. I just don't want you around my friends. Actually, you disgust me." She insisted as her heart raced at his proximity. She could feel his warm breath against her lips she felt herself wanting to run and yet wanting to close the distance between them. "I hate you." She whispered unconvincingly.

"Liar" Damon whispered as he pushed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately and slid his hands to her back pulling her hard against his chest. Elena returned the kiss and felt the air leave her lungs and her knees went weak. Her body was melting under his touch, wanting for more. They stood there for a moment drinking each other in. All the tension between them pouring out into that one kiss.

Finally her mind caught up with her actions and she used all of her will power to pull away from him. "Damon.." She whispered as tears came to her eyes for the second time that night. "I know.." He whispered back to her leaning his forehead against hers. "I.. We... can't. My best friend is in love with you and I.. I love your brother. I'm sorry I have to go." A sob escaped her as she ran out of the room.  
She stood in the hall for a moment not sure where to go. She couldn't face Meredith yet, so she couldn't go back to her room. She decided to take a walk, as the tears fell down her cheeks and her mind reeling from the incredible and yet devastating sensation of Damon's kiss.

* * *

Damon stood in his room motionless just staring at the door Elena had run out of. He had heard her walk to the elevator and assumed she wasn't going back to her room yet. "Dammit!" He yelled slamming his fist into the door to let out his frustration. The door cracked and groaned in protest. Damon flung open the door to go after Elena.

A few moments into her walk Elena sensed someone following her. She turned around assuming she would be facing Damon or Stefan but instead there was another man directly behind her. Before she even had the time to think he grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Hello Elena.." He said menacingly in her ear before her world went black.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far. If you like it please review. And of course I wait for your suggestions. As you will see I really take them under consideration and I use them.. **


	7. Smith

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and of course for your suggestions. **

**

* * *

**

Damon paced a small area of the sidewalk clutching Elena's cellphone. He was trying to place the scent of the person or thing that had taken her. He was deep in thought his brow furrowed as his blue eyes pierced through the night. He had run in every direction and he couldn't find which way they had gone. _'It had to be a vampire.' _Damon decided. He had only been a few moments behind Elena. Everything must have happened very quickly.

He heard two pairs of footsteps walking toward him, he recognized them immediately as Stefan and Meredith even without looking in their direction. He had called Stefan as soon as he realized Elena had been taken telling him where to meet and to bring Meredith just in case she was in danger as well._ 'It's always Elena though.' _He scowled. Her likeness to Katherine would get her into more trouble then she would ever realize. Damon wasn't sure if this was about Katherine though. One thing he did know was that it was all too coincidental that he was in town asking questions and suddenly someone kidnapped Elena plus they left her cellphone behind if it was a vampire, which Damon was sure of at this point, the dropped cellphone was a direct indication to him that she was taken. _'It was on purpose.'_

Stefan shifted his feet staring at Damon. He knew that look, he knew Damon was rolling over the possibilities in his mind, creating a plan. Stefan didn't want to interrupt. If there was one good thing he could say about his brother it was that Damon was crafty. He knew how to track and plan better then most other people or vampires Stefan knew.

Meredith was growing increasingly anxious and decided to break the silence. "Damon?" She asked and Damon's eyes snapped to hers. She had to resist the urge to take a step back as she was pinned by the coldness in his eyes. "Stefan said you think Elena's run off?" Meredith's eyes met Damon's, concern for her friend flooding her features. "Taken." Damon bit out.

"Taken? By who?" Stefan stepped toward his brother his hands starting to tremble in rage. "That dear brother is the million dollar question." Damon started walking toward the parking lot, Meredith and Stefan at his heels. "Why was she out here in the first place?" Meredith whispered. "She went for a walk." Damon replied. Stefan ran forward and pulled at his brother's shoulder effectively stopping him. "What happened Damon, why was she outside alone?" Damon laughed and ran his hands through his hair. "So, this is my fault? Where were you? Can we save this for later, we really should be saving your girlfriend. Get in." He started walking to the car slipping in it with out a word, the pair following behind.

* * *

After speeding through the streets for awhile Stefan recognized the area they were in. "Smith?" Stefan looked at Damon. "He was the only person who knew we were here." He replied.

Meredith stared out the widow trying to comprehend the situation they were in. Elena, her best friend, had been kidnapped. Meredith knew things like this happened when one dated a Salvatore. She heard the stories from Bonnie and Elena. Even Damon had filled her in on some of his past transgressions, although she was certain she only knew a small portion of them. She was worried about her friend, she could only hope they would find her before anything more horrible could happen. The way Damon and Stefan were acting showed Meredith this was a very serious situation.

The tires of the car squealed as they came to a stop outside of a small unmarked shop. Stefan and Damon leapt from the car and sprung to the door. Damon's hand stopped on the door handle as he turned and looked at Meredith. His eyes were darkened. At that moment Meredith could physically see he was inhuman. It made her shiver with excitement or fear she'd have to think on that later."Stay out of the way and stay behind one of us." He said to her. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Stefan gave her a gentle smile and followed Damon inside.

The shop was musty and filled with tarnished antiques and cobwebs. "What is this place?..." Meredith started to whisper before she was shushed by one of the vampires. Damon gave Stefan a nod and went to the cash register as Stefan stood next to a closed door on the other side of the room. Damon pushed the old cash register to the floor, the crash echoed off the old walls. The till opening and coins emptied onto the floor. Meredith saw a light come on under the door Stefan was standing by. "I've got a gun you pain in my ass! If I make it out there and you are robbing my store I'm going to shoot you!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. Stefan responded by raising his fist and slamming it back down a dirty display case instantly shattering it. Meredith heard the owner of the voice shuffling to the door. The door flung open and Meredith raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sudden intrusion of light.

A stout man had appeared. His halo of white hair sticking out in every direction, his short robe pushed behind his large belly. Meredith could see him squinting into the shop, trying to see the culprits and his eyes landed on Meredith. He raised the shotgun he was holding "What are you doing in my shop?" He asked bewildered. Meredith raised her hands looking back and forth between Stefan and Damon who were still safely hidden in the shadows. "I..I..I'm sorry?" She muttered stumbling backwards. The stout man took a step into the shop and in that same moment the man fell to his knees with Stefan holding his neck from behind. Damon now holding the shot gun. Meredith's mind struggled to keep up with the quickness of the action.

Damon clicked his tongue. "Smith, I'm disappointed. I figured you would be smarter then that. Make it more of a challenge.." Smith looked up at Damon, struggling in Stefan's grasp. "Mr. Salvatore? What do I owe the pleasure." He choked out with as much sincerity as the situation could allow.

Damon was instantly in front of Smith, only centimeters from his face. He could feel his eyes brimming with red as his lips curled around his fangs. "I want to know where my.." Damon hesitated on the word for only a moment. For Stefan it was a longer moment then for Meredith who was still staring wide eyed at the situation before her. "my friend.." Damon finished his eyes becoming the darkest obsidian. He heard a gasp behind him and he glanced back to see Meredith staring at his brother. Stefan's eyes and features matched Damon's.

Damon smirked and looked back to Smith, he quirked his eyebrow waiting for the answer. "I.. I don't know what you are talking about? Who? Please let me up." Damon sighed and forced his features back to normal. He stood up and motioned for Stefan to pull up the man. He backed away from him and Stefan released his hold on the shop owner. Smith let out a cough as he filled his lungs with unrestricted air. "Who has been here since we left the other day?" Stefan asked casually as he leaned against the wall folding his arms, his features also returning to normal.

Meredith was still completely stuck in place, her eyes darting from one man to the other. She felt breathless. She noticed at this time she was thinking of the most random silly thoughts one might have in a situation like this._'Elena was going to return that blouse she bought the other day.' _and_ 'I wonder if Stefan and Damon were ever assassins.' _among the many things that passed through her mind. She tried to snap herself back to the present. Realizing she was in completely new territory, never before having a bigger problem then changing schools her mood quickly sobered. She recognized the look that suddenly crossed the mans face, as it matched closely to her own. Fear. She wasn't afraid of her personal safety like the portly man was. No, she was scared for what she was about to witness this man go through if he didn't give the information both brothers were so clearly demanding.

Smith seemed to be weighing his options slowly creeping back toward the door he came out of. Relief temporarily showing in his eyes as he was about to step back into the apartment. Stefan immediately had him pinned leaning over the counter across the room from the door snarling in the petrified man's ear. "What do you know?" He growled. Meredith momentarily thought about how romantic it was the Stefan was acting this way for her friend. "I don't know what you're talking about I haven't talked to anyone." Stefan's eyes darkened again, his grip on Smith's throat tightening as he noticed a small cut on the man's forehead dripping slowly onto the counter top below. Stefan inhaled deeply as his features twisted, his beast within raring to the surface.

"Stefan." Damon interrupted softly. He noticed Stefan's struggle with his blood lust and decided to take over. Stefan walked away from Smith, Damon quickly taking his place. Slamming his head into the counter he smirked. "Well, now that I've saved you from being drained in the middle of your...quaint..shop here, you can tell me who was here. I'll save you the trouble of lying and tell you, I can smell someone else has been here." Smith groaned under Damon's grip. "I'm running out of patience Smith, I also can promise you, I can make your pain last a long time." He put his mouth to the mans ear and whispered menacingly "I'll even enjoy it."

"OK two vampires were here a few hours after you left. They wanted to know if anyone had asked about that device you showed me." Damon let him stand, his knees were shaking so he leaned against the counter for support. "Who were they?" Smith shook his head. "I don't know, they didn't tell me, but they were doing exactly what you are doing now. So I told them the Salvatore brother's were in town. I gave them the number you gave me. They made a call to someone and then asked me where you were staying. I didn't know that, of course, but I told them about your car. I'm sorry, you have to understand I was just trying to survive." Damon laughed darkly at the man. "I still haven't decided if that's going to happen."

Stefan was watching the scene in front of him, he was resisting the urge roll his eyes at Damon's aggressive behavior. Damon loved being in control and he was reveling in letting his vampire instincts control him for this short amount of time. _'I've been so caught up in being human, I've missed this.' _He smiled to himself turning on his heel and casually pacing in front of the scared man. Damon sighed and looked towards the ceiling his eyes at their darkest, red veins prominently surrounding his features.

Meredith gasped at the sight of Damon obviously taking enjoyment out of the shaking shopkeeper's fear. At the sound of her gasp and increasing heart rate Damon brought his eyes to hers and smirked. Meredith had never felt so conflicted in her life _'Monster. A beautiful monster.' _Her eyes wide and unable to tear away from Damon.

Stefan, however, was well aware of Damon's thought process, Damon was actual deciding on whether or not to let Smith live. "Damon, I think that's all he knows. We should go and not waste anymore time." Smith glanced gratefully at Stefan. Damon's eyes hardened as he locked eyes with his brother. "No." Damon said. Smith's heart rate filled the room seeming to echo off the walls. Stefan watched his brother and noticed behind him Smith was slowly getting up. Damon was well aware Smith was standing, he also wasn't surprised when Smith slowly started to pull something from his pocket, Damon sensed all of these movements. He saw the reflection in Stefan's eyes of the man walking behind him attempting to strike him.

Damon had Smith against the counter, his hand wrapped around the arm that Smith was holding a stake in his hand trembling regretting his actions immediately. Damon's face returned to it's human form as he started to laugh. "You know Smith, I have to give you credit. You thinking you had even the remote chance of killing me is impressive. Probably one of the stupidest things you've ever done though, because, you tried to stake.._me._" Damon's eyes narrowed as he growled "What else do you know?"

"I don't know..." Smith screamed in agony. Damon now held the stake and the shopkeeper's arm dangled limply, broken at the elbow. Meredith quickly covered her ears, trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Let's try this again, shall we? I'm running out of time. I will hurt you until I hear what I want to hear. Doing things you will not heal from. I wont kill you Smith. No, when I'm done, you will wish I had.." Damon was interrupted by Smith. "I know where they are staying..." Smith spit out in between his labored breaths.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Meredith screamed after they reached the car. "Welcome to our world sweetness. Now you know what all the warnings were about." Damon smirked. "Was all of that completely necessary? I mean you really scared that poor man!" Meredith protested. Her mind thought about the tears that streamed down the portly shopkeeper's face as he realized Damon was going to let him live, but only after Stefan's insistence.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh and tried to remain calm, the last thing he wanted to deal with was an overemotional girl. "She's right Damon." Stefan said thoughtfully. "You got the information but there was no need to torture him like that."

Damon remained glaring out onto the road ahead of him. "We had to find her right away. We don't know what they want to do with her. We have to find her.. now." He replied somberly his voice barely loud enough for Meredith to hear. _'I guess Elena and Damon are a lot closer then I thought. He cares a lot about a girl who is dating his brother...' _Her eyes focused on the blur of buildings passing by the window. She briefly wondered if she had been the one taken, would Damon be so desperate to find her. Meredith frowned and decided to think on it more after they found her friend.

* * *

Elena's eyes slowly opened as her mind raced to remember the events that led her to this place and this massive headache. The last thing she remembered was someone saying her name and feeling a sharp pain on her temple. She groaned as she lifted her head. The side of her face felt swollen and ached when she winced. Elena took in the sight around her, there was minimal light coming from an unknown source. The walls were concrete and she realized she was in the middle of the room and tied to a chair. She struggled against the binds pulling at them as hard as she could. She let out a frustrated yell. "Hello?" She called out into the darkness.

Suddenly a man was right in front of her. She gasped and leaned back in her chair away from him. Her eyes met his determinedly. She tried to show she was not intimidated but her racing heart seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Did you rest well?" The vile man said casually. His eyes were a murky brown, his skin ashen and gray. His teeth were red and covered in blood. He leaned closer to her spraying blood from his mouth onto her face as he spoke. "You woke just in time, I've been trying to be patient and wait for you. I almost couldn't help myself." His eyes traveled to her leg where she noticed a rip in her jeans that was surrounded by her blood. "But I didn't bite, I just... cleaned it." His eyes met hers again, they were wide as he feigned innocence. "I've forgotten how breakable you humans are.. I've never tried to keep one.. alive." He laughed maniacally. '_This guy is absolutely insane.' _In any other situation Elena might have chuckled at her thoughts but she was fully aware of the necessity in keeping an insane vampire calm.

"Well, I'm alive, why am I here?" She asked slowly. The man laughed again. "Because _some_ vampires don't know when to mind their business. For some reason those brother's feel the need to be vigilantes and go against the collective mentality." Elena widened her eyes as the vampire's meaning translated in her head. "What _is_ the collective mentality?" She was surprised at how level and calm her voice was. The man gripped the tops of her thighs his eyes suddenly darker. His inner beast took control as he bent over her. She could feel his breath ghosting her face. She struggled against the urge to look away.

"To destroy them all." His hands were visibly shaking her legs in rage, his hold continued to tighten. Elena cried out in pain, the sudden noise seeming to calm him immediately he stepped away from her chuckling."So easily broken."

Elena's head and legs throbbed but she was only slightly terrified. Elena was certain she'd be saved. Her life had been in danger more then once since the recent intrusion of the Salvatore brothers in her life. Each time she had survived and each time there was one constant to her survival. _'Damon.'_

_

* * *

_

**That was a little longer then usual . Anyway. Please let me know what you think so far. Thank you so much for reading this. **


	8. My savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and mostly about your suggestions. I love your ideas. ****Thanks**

**

* * *

**

Elena's sneakers scratched the dirt covered cement floor. The musty smell of the old bunker filled her nose along with the scent of her own blood. Her head hung forward, her hair falling in clumps around her, the ends covered in blood. Her neck and arms ached from her captures bites. He would go through quick bouts of insanity biting her viciously and when she cried out from pain he would retract his fangs and rub the wound carefully. He would whisper against her cheek trying to soothe her explaining that she was so fragile, he wished he could make her demise quicker.

The wild eyed vampire thinks killing her quickly would be a charity act, one he is willing to follow through with once his mission was done. Until then he promised not to hurt her.. to much. Then he would laugh, it was sharp and full of malice, his eyes would clear and he would step away from her. He would resume pacing the room, twitching his head every now and then, listening to nonexistent voices, sometimes muttering in reply.

At one point during his random mumblings he mentioned a name Elena has come to loathe. She lifted her head ignoring the ache and sharp pains in her neck. "You know Katherine?" She asked. Her voice dry and scratchy from her screams in the mold filled bunker. The unnamed vampire tilted his head toward her, coherency flickering in his eyes as if he was just now returning to reality. "Who do you think we are working for?" His eyes glancing toward the door where his partner stood on the other side. Another vampire she had not yet met. _'I think one insane vampire is enough..' _She tried to keep humor in her mind, she tried her hardest not to break down and give up hope, they would find her. "Why would Katherine want you to kidnap me?"

The vampire laughed darkly the darkness returning to his eyes. "She doesn't tell me anything, I just do my job." He knelt down beside her, his fear tactic of crowding her space was not affecting her as it had in the beginning. He brushed her hair behind her ear, tenderly gazing at her face. Quickly, he grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. She bit back a yell of pain and faced his eyes intently. "One thing for sure is," He growled "She is pissed. I don't blame her, who the hell would like a face stealer? She told me to get you out of the way if the Salvatore brothers kept asking questions." He released her face roughly and stood up spreading his arms. "So that brings us here. I suppose she never mentioned killing the brothers but if you haven't noticed, I'm not quite.. normal for a vampire.. so I'll just have to blame it on that." He giggled maniacally.

Hours felt like days and Elena had no concept of how long she was in the bunker only stirred from her thoughts and agony with brief moments of conversations woven with threats by her captor. He rarely left the cell, only occasionally stepping outside to talk with his partner. She could feel her body wanting to give into exhaustion and her survival instinct take over keeping her alert through her cloudy vision. Her mind throbbing, her body riddled with unfelt pain. Elena was determined and forcing herself to be unwavering in her belief that she would survive. She would go home and it would be soon.

Suddenly her captor's head snapped up as he tilted his head, seeming to listen to something far away. He started to chuckle when Elena's human ears caught up with the sound of a door open near by followed by a series of vicious growls. She couldn't help but smile, she knew they were here. Her unnamed captor laughed while clapping his hands like a school boy as he walked toward the door of her prison. He turned his head back to her before leaving the room, his eyes darkening around the edges, his fangs lengthening causing Elena to shiver at the sight. "Don't get too relieved sweetheart. Once they are dead, you are breakfast." His inhuman eyes filled with madness before he walked out of the room.

The tires hissed as the car came to a halt on the beach. Damon flitted through the door of the bunker, Stefan following closely behind. Meredith's breath came in anxious pants, not sure if she should get out of the car. Concern for her friend and a stronger concern for herself if she was to be caught unprotected caused her to leave the car hurrying after her companions.

Damon flung the door wide causing the morning sunlight to fill the cement hallway. He could see one vampire huddled in the only shadow growling at the brothers. Damon smirked as the door closed behind him "Don't worry." His voice casual as he strolled down the hallway toward the vampire who was now standing at his full six foot eight inches. "I wont let the sun kill you.." Damon crouched preparing himself to attack. He could sense Stefan behind him in the same position. "I think I'll do the honors instead." His fangs bared he growled and lunged at the vampire. Damon was considerably stronger yet smaller in stature, he knew how to use that to his advantage. His opponent's size was hindered by his lethargic movements.

Damon jumped behind the vampire before he could turn to register Damon's movements his skin abruptly flooded with black veins turning an ashen gray color. Damon pulled the stake out from the very dead vampire's back.

Stefan stopped at another bunker door, he could smell her. As he reached for the door handle he suddenly found himself nose to nose with another vampire. Immediately Stefan was thrown into the wall behind him the cement cracking at the force. He slumped to the ground as his back repaired itself taking only a moment but it was long enough for the mad vampire to be at his throat. Stefan felt his assailant being ripped away as Damon tackled him.

Meredith disbelieving the scene in front of her, not daring to move any further into the bunker. Her back pressed hard against the door. She saw the vampire that had been feeding on Stefan get up from Damon's tackle and meet her eyes. He let out a long laugh before Damon used the momentary distraction and had him pinned, his face grinding into the floor.

Damon lifted his head, he hadn't noticed before but he could smell Elena, he could smell her blood. It filled the hall, there had to be a lot of it. He noticed the smell radiating strongly below him. He trailed his nose viciously along the vampires neck. _'He fed on her.' _Damon let out a loud growl as he staked the man below him. As life and madness dimmed in the dying vampire's eyes Damon whispered "I really wish I had more time to play with you.."

Stefan burst through the bunker door gasping as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. Her head hung low, her breathing was shallow and she was covered in blood and bite marks. At the sight of the blood Stefan's eyes slitted, his self control was waning and he cursed himself for not being able to rush to Elena in her time of desperate need. He cursed that he could possibly be the one to end her if he got any closer. "Damon.." He bit out.

Damon appeared beside Stefan. He instantly knew why Stefan wasn't able to enter the room. For once he decided to stay quiet, he wouldn't make a snarky remark. Not this time. Damon was in front of Elena quickly untying the ropes. He heard Meredith walking up to the room "Oh! No!" She cried covering her mouth with her hand.

"Elena, look at me, you're alright." Damon caught Elena as she slid forward once her bindings released. He picked her up swiftly cradling her in his arms. "Elena, look at me." Damon whispered gently. Elena's eyes opened briefly in fear, her mind slowly registering she was saved. Her eyes cleared as she gazed up at Damon. "Damon?" She asked her voice cracking as she spoke. She reached her hand up and brushed his face as if she didn't trust her eyes. A small smile formed at her lips "I knew you'd come. You'll always come." A tear grazed her cheek as she studied him, memorizing this moment not concerned with what or who was in her surroundings. Right now it was only Damon. "I'm here, you're safe. I wont let anything else happen to you." Damon leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead just as consumed by their little world as she was. He rested his cheek on her head soothing her, soothing himself. Tension leaving both their bodies even tension that they were not even aware of. They both feeling the tingling sensation of relief surging within their bodies. Elena felt her eyes closing of their own volition, her head snuggling into the crook of his neck. She sighed in contentment as her body finally allowed itself to succumb to sleep.

Damon shaken from his moment with Elena by Meredith obnoxiously clearing her throat. He had to force himself not to scowl at her. He casually glanced at his brother as he walked by him carrying Elena. "I'll meet you at the car. You should give her blood on our way home, so she can heal." Stefan only nodded in response, staring at the wall. He had witnessed the moment, he knew the meaning behind it. He blamed himself mostly, there were things he just couldn't do for Elena. Things he so fiercely wants to be able to do, human blood would always be a weakness for him. Damon had over a century practicing his control, through means Stefan was unwilling to do. He glanced at Meredith as he pushed himself from the wall to follow a safe distance behind Damon. She reached out and grabbed his arm, motioning for him to stay behind and speak with her a moment.

Stefan was inpatient to get to Elena, he also was sure he knew what Meredith was going to mention. She was a smart girl, it didn't take much for people to notice Damon's care for Elena went beyond friendly concern. Elena has never shown such a blatant regard for Damon, though Stefan was accepting it would only be a matter of time. He had known this was happening for awhile, he had resolved to keep fighting for his place with Elena, no matter what.

Meredith was still pretty shaken up from everything she had witnessed. Elena had been in danger, she could have been dead. The thought made her heart pound fearfully in her chest. Then there was Damon. Yes, she knew what he was, but knowing that he was a vampire and seeing him like one were two completely different things. Her mind became hazy at the torrent of thoughts. Was she afraid of him? No. Actually, she had been excited. A part of her wondered and maybe even wished that she had been in Elena's position. Just so she could have Damon be her knight in a leather jacket. Would he? Would he be so angry and so anxious to save _her_? Would he be afraid for _her_, losing his self control for her?

She pulled her hand from Stefan's arm. "Stefan?" Her voice a whisper.

"Yes. Meredith."

"Damon… He cares a lot about Elena?" She asked slowly, it came off more a statement than a question.

"Yes. He does." He replied looking down at the floor, sadness filling him.

"Are you… Are you okay with that?" Meredith continued.

Stefan sighed looking in Damon and Elena's wake before he answered her question "Damon is… protective over Elena. She also cares a lot about him. They are… very good friends."

"Its funny, but actually it didn't seem that way." She spoke a bit clearer as they started slowly walking toward the door to leave the bunker.

Stefan raised his eyebrows in question and Meredith explained "Elena was so against me going out with him. Why was that?"

He took a short breath and looked at his hands "He has done a lot of bad things in the past." They stayed quiet for a few seconds both of them thinking the obvious.

"Stefan" Meredith said firmly "I am in love with your brother." He looked straight into her eyes and she added "And you are in love with Elena. This is what's right." Her eyes reflected her double meaning not so subtly hidden within her words. "Things are just the way they should be. and I really don't want to see them… changing."

"Neither do I." Stefan's face hardened in determination.

"I don't want to lose him. Like I know that you don't want to lose her. Honestly though, I'm worried."

Stefan sighed "Me too." He confessed quietly.

Meredith grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly "We have to make sure that... we will keep them. We have to do something." She said firmly and Stefan nodded. Meredith made her way toward the car walking next to Stefan. She noticed Damon already in the driver's seat Elena curled in the back asleep, his eyes stared intently forward. Her eyes traveled over his face, her features set in determination. She would keep him, no matter what.

* * *

**So? What Meredith is going to do? I think the girl has a plan to keep Elena and Damon away. Don't you?**


	9. Sinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X**

**Author's note: That was a pretty difficult chapter for me. And I would really love to know how you feel about it. Thank you so much for reading and review. It means a lot. Thanks**

**

* * *

**

Elena slept most of the long car ride back to Mystic Falls. The bite marks fading into yellow bruises and although she was still tired when she awoke about a half of an hour before arriving in her town the aches and pains that had riddled her body had almost completely disappeared.

She just wanted to go home and lay on her bed. This trip had turned out to be completely different then what she had expected. She was wondering why she even decided to go on the trip. _'Because you were jealous.'_ A little voice whispered in her head. She shut her eyes tight trying to make the thought go away. Damon asked if he should drop Meredith at her home first but she replied that she wanted to stay with Elena, something that Elena wasn't welcoming. "I am fine" She said "You should go home. I just need some sleep." Meredith insisted so they ended up together in Elena's bedroom. Once they got there Elena collapsed on her bed ignoring how her clothes were dirty and tattered and closed her eyes "What a trip!" She exclaimed. She sat up and looked at her friend who was sitting on the window. "Are you scared? Is that why you wanted to come here?"

Meredith took a deep breath and thought about it for a few seconds. She smirked and looked Elena right in her eyes. "I know I should be, but I'm not. Actually  
I feel kind of excited. I was scared for you, of course, but now that it is all over… I feel fine." She said.

"With the Salvatore brothers it's never over" Elena deadpanned.

Meredith seemed to be considering what she was about to say for a moment and she looked at her friend again. Her jaw set in determination. "I don't care. I'm really in love with him Elena." She enunciated slowly. With a coldness that made shivers run quickly down Elena's back. "And I know…" Meredith hesitated for a moment before she continued "that he cares a lot about you, but you're not… Katherine. Right?" She asked with a mix of cruelty, insecurity and … warning reflected on her gaze.

Elena swallowed hard. "Right." It was the only thing she could say. Meredith gave her a small smile and she got up from her seat. "I think its time for me to go home. I call you later." She said casually. Leaving before Elena could say goodbye. Elena sat still with her eyes closed, holding her breath after she left.

Obviously,Meredith had witnessed something between her and Damon that made her act like this. Elena felt ashamed of herself. She wasn't Katherine. Meredith was right. She had to stay away from Damon. As much as that hurt her, it was the right thing to do. Stefan was her boyfriend and he loved her so much. He was nice and caring and he didn't deserve this. Elena felt like a horrible person and decided she had to stay away from Damon. She had to until she was sure that her feelings were the kind she _should _have for her boyfriend's brother.

* * *

Elena was trying to keep the promise she had made with herself the night they had returned from Florida. She had been avoiding Damon and she was trying to put her relationship with Stefan on the right track. She spent as many hours as possible with him and she forced herself to keep his brother out of her head. Every time Damon's face appeared in her mind she would think of something else, anything else, hoping that after a while her feelings would go away. Meredith had stopped talking to Elena about her and Damon. Elena knew they were going out, but her friend kept quiet as to how their relationship was growing. She found herself wonder often about them but she would never ask. She realized she didn't want to know. She did, however, find herself missing Damon. His sarcastic comments and the witty banter they would engage in. She realized when she was with Damon, he seemed to have a calming affect on her that she would sometimes find her self craving.

Meredith kept her distance from Elena, who she missed her friend. They finally had each other again after the years apart and Elena felt as if she ruined her friendship. After almost a week of awkward avoidance, she decided to speak to Meredith about their relationship. So, after a normal day at school where Meredith would evade her at ever point Elena decided she was tired of all of this and walked over to Meredith grabbing her hand. "Can we talk for a minute?" She asked her brown eyes imploring her friend. Meredith nodded but her expression remind hard as stone.  
"Meredith, why are you avoiding me? Obviously, something is bothering you and I think we should discuss it and work through it."  
"Do you really want to get into this, now?" Meredith asked firmly.  
"Yes. I want to know what is going on."  
"Okay then. You are not the person I thought you were Elena" Meredith scolded Elena felt a weight envelop her heart  
"Why are you saying this?" She whispered.  
"Don't play dumb with me. You know why. A month ago you were saying to me how Stefan is your 'true love' and that you cant imagine your life without him in it." Meredith put her hands on her hips, her tone filled with barely concealed rage. "Obviously you decided that you also want the passion and the fire that is Damon. But Damon..." She lowered her voice and taking a step closer to Elena narrowing her eyes. "is mine. You cant have them both. You made your choice. Now you have to leave it at that." The harshness in Meredith's voice was something Elena had never witnessed in her normally good humored friend.  
"I am not trying to get Damon away from you. He is just my friend" She replied softly put her hand on Meredith's arm in an attempt to relax her.  
"Who are you trying to convince? You spent all this time telling my how 'bad' he is and now he is your... friend? Please. Do you think I am stupid or something? You are _in love_ with him. I promise you this,you will never have him." Meredith snapped at Elena, shrugging her hand away as she turned on her heel and left.

Elena stood frozen watching her friend walk away , tears stinging her eyes. Meredith knew nothing about her relationship with Damon. She had no idea how the relationship between them had grown. She didn't know how hard she fought to do the right thing. Staying away from him, even though she was beginning to understand that he was everything she wanted. Meredith couldn't possibly understand Elena's constant inner turmoil as she was trying and failing miserably, to make the feelings she had for Damon to go away. She took a deep breath and start walking. "Things will go back to normal eventually." She whispered to herself trying to pull encouragement from her words.

* * *

Almost two weeks after their trip to Florida, Elena was at the boarding house with Stefan. They were sitting on the couch, just finished with a history project for school. They leaned into each other while watching the flames dance in the fire place. They were talking about school and their friends. Elena found herself completely relaxed, enjoying a rare moment of normality with her boyfriend. Stefan moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

He placed his lips softly on her neck kissing down her collarbone as he pushed the straps of her tank top over her shoulder. Elena wove her hands into chestnut hair holding him close to her as she closed her eyes. She felt good, his kisses felt good, it was what she needed. It had been a long time since her and Stefan shared intimate moments like these. Suddenly, she sensed _him. S_he opened her eyes, looking behind Stefan, to find Damon staring at her. There was a blank expression on his face and she couldn't force herself to look away. Stefan had to know his brother was there and most likely, he just didn't care. His hands were all over her, his lips trailing all over her jaw and neck.

Damon just stood there, saying nothing, holding her gaze. Elena felt herself sinking, her heart beating faster unrelated to her boyfriend's touches. She felt the need to scream at Damon, pleading with her eyes for him to speak. He didn't speak though, he just stood there, watching them. For a second Elena saw his ever present mask lift, his eyes drowning her in his hurt and longing. As soon as she saw his vulnerability it was gone and the cold mask took it's place as his eyes bore into hers.

Stefan slid his hands under her shirt forcing her to focus on him. She let out a sigh and her eyes fluttered closed as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. When she opened her eyes again Damon was gone. Stefan's lips found hers again, he pulled back suddenly with a confused expression on his face. He pulled away from her, looking shocked. He raised his hand to her face, his thumb slowly slid across her cheek. "You're crying." He whispered. She hadn't even noticed her tears until he pointed it out. "Elena what is going on?" Stefan asked, his tone filled with concern. She couldn't say a word, she didn't know what she could possibly say to him. She didn't know what was happening to her. She covered her face with her hands, feeling ashamed of herself, silently letting her tears fall.

Stefan let out an understanding sigh, and put his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Shh, its okay." He tried to comfort her to no avail. Elena couldn't hold her sobs back from racking her body. His understanding made things even harder for her, filling her heart with guilt next to the unbearable grief.

They sat there hugging each other, no words needing to be spoken. Elena knew she was sinking into a deep ocean. Her feelings were getting out of control and she knew she had to put a stop to them. She couldn't figure out how to turn them off though and she was losing the strength to fight them. She didn't even know if she wanted to anymore.

* * *

Damon sped down the road, his hands clutching the steering wheel as he tried to get the images of Stefan and _her _out of his mind, without success. _Elena saw me standing there and she didn't even pull back._ She let him watch as his brother was touching her, kissing her... Damon let out a roar of frustration, he was sure that if his heart was still beating, he would be able to hear it break apart from the pain. He knew that Elena was Stefan's. He _knew _that. But he couldn't help but desperately want to be the one touching her. He longed to kiss her, to make her moan _his _name. He remembered the kiss they had shared, for a moment he thought of it warmly until the inescapable reality that she wasn't his crashed down on him, flooding him with agony.  
He hadn't realized where he was driving until he was stopped outside Meredith's home. He just needed someone. He needed to be with a girl that wanted him, that dreamed about him. Right now, Damon Salvatore, who never cared about anyone other then himself desperately needed to feel loved by someone. All that because he had let himself feel his emotions and he opened his heart, but to the wrong woman, again. He was finding it increasingly impossible to turn them off.

Damon got out of the car and stood outside of Meredith's door for a minute, before he hit the bell. She came to the door within a few seconds. Before she even had the chance to speak, Damon pulled her close to him and locked her lips with his. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed, enjoying the moment and the feeling. "Spend the night with me." he seduced over her lips and she agreed, without hesitation. He kissed her again deeply and took a small step back "Come on." He extended his hand to her. "Give me ten minutes." She replied softly and turned back into her house.

Damon walked back to the car and got inside to wait. He pushed all the thoughts of Elena and Stefan out of his mind. He smirked to himself _'It's not like I don't have options.'_ He vowed to forget Elena, trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. He briefly wondered when he started to care about doing the right thing. Musing silently over the changes Elena had forced in him, the image of her and Stefan returned, torturing him. He closed his eyes tight forcing them out of his mind. He let out a heavy sigh, as he saw Meredith walking towards the car with a bag on her shoulder. She got inside and looked at him with her gray eyes sparkling "I'm ready".

* * *

**I know that you probably hate Meredith. But she is not a bad person. She is in love. I mean If you had Damon, would you ever want to let him go? So? Do you think that Damon will sleep with her and how Elena will deal with it?**


	10. Breaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. ****I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**Okay… Now this is chapter 10. And thank you so much for the reviews… And I really want to know what you think about this one. **

**

* * *

**

Damon and Meredith walked into the living room and found Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch leaning against each other, staring at the fire. "Hello, Brother." Damon stated with out a glance in their direction. Making his way to the bar, he poured himself a drink. Meredith walked in front of the couple and leaned down hugging Elena, as if there was nothing wrong between them. Elena was surprised by the sudden friendly affection and wondered what Meredith was doing at the boarding house as she pulled away gently. "I'm going to stay here tonight." Meredith beamed joyfully her eyes locking Elena's in a hard gaze. "I guess you'll be here as well?" Elena felt her heart drop. Her eyes were dry from the tears she shed earlier and her throat was sore from the sobs. "Yes." She whispered in reply. "Great! So I will see you in the morning." Meredith said as she bent down again to kiss Elena's cheek "We will have so much to catch up on " She said. Then lowering her voice she whispered in her ear. "I'll fill you in on _everything._" She stood up a malicious smile appeared in her face, Elena grimaced in return. "Goodnight Stefan." She added, still looking at Elena. She turned around and walked towards Damon who was still standing by the bar ignoring the interaction between the two girls. She grabbed his hand and walked to the stairs leading him up to his room. He followed her and without a glance in Elena's direction he simply stated "Don't wait up." His voice laced thickly with bitterness.

"Let's go upstairs too." Stefan said softly to Elena. "You need to get some sleep."

"Go ahead. I will stay here for a while. I will be there soon." She replied softly staring into the fire feeling completely numb.

Stefan watched her for a moment, considering if he should push her or not. She obviously needed space, so he decided to leave her alone. He quickly gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, he got up and stretched his arms "Then I'm going to go hunt, I'll be back in a couple hours." Elena just nodded in response.

She stayed there watching the flames, feeling empty, her mind a flutter of images. She gave up trying to block them out, she didn't have the strength, she was overloaded. She fought so hard for all this time, she just couldn't do it any more. She felt her too familiar tears return as she thought about what was going on upstairs. Just through the ceiling above her. She imagined Damon holding Meredith, kissing her and making love to her. Elena felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces. A sob tore from her throat as she lost her last shred of emotional control. She placed a hand on her chest and covered her mouth with the other, trying to keep herself from screaming. She felt like she couldn't breath as her chest constricted from the pain. For a moment it seemed as if time stood still, the moment in which she had to accept that she would never be the one in Damon's arms. That she would never be with the man she truly loved.

* * *

Damon walked slowly into his room, pulling Meredith behind him. He could hear her heart beating in nervous anticipation. Every step they took seemed to send bolts of electricity though her, this was it, she was ready to give him everything, all of her. She watched Damon turn to her, her mouth went dry and her breathing became erratic and he hadn't even touched anything but her hand, yet. She looked into his eyes, she found his eyes to be cold but told herself she could see a deeper passion set within them. Meredith knew Damon was a man of mystery, that was obvious. She spent almost all their time together deciphering his looks and gazes. The random escaped emotion that peeked from under his mask was left for her to figure out. She knew he cared deeply for her friend, in a way she saw it more as a challenge.

Meredith shook her head from the thoughts of Elena. '_She can't ruin this.' _Meredith thought to herself. This moment with Damon was only between them. There was no turning back now, not that she wanted to, she craved him with a desire so fierce her legs trembled from overwhelming enthusiasm. She saw an emotion cloud Damon's vision, she wasn't sure if it was anger or lust but assumed that it must be lust.

Damon pushed Meredith against his bedroom door with his body, bringing her arms up above her head. He trailed his fingertips slowly down her arms, sending chills and goosebumps all over her. Her breath quickened as he let her arms fall around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and ran his nose down her cheek breathing in her scent. Ignoring the fleeting thought that she didn't smell right, like smelling a boxed wine when you were craving top shelf.

His lips hovered over hers as he captured her in his gaze. His blue eyes intently watching her gray ones as her stare reflected back to his with equal intensity. Her eyes were filled with longing and a touch of fear all mixed together with adoration. His, for just a moment were filled with sadness and acceptance, he cleared his eyes as his lips crashed down onto hers.

Meredith couldn't help but lunge her body forward, reveling in the passionate kiss he was giving her. His hands pushed against her stomach pulling her shirt upwards. He turned quickly and she was standing with her knees against the bed, he pushed her onto it as he whipped her shirt off , all in one fluid motion. She gasped as the cool air hit her skin adding to the increasing sensations already flying through her. Her eyes widened and she smiled as he crawled over her, his lips finding hers, again. She frantically started to unbutton his shirt, shivering as her fingertips grazed the muscle underneath.

Damon trailed kisses down her neck and over her collar bone, his hand wrapped behind her neck pulling her to him. She moaned in appreciation his name leaving her lips in a whisper. He pulled back and met her eyes as his hands traveled to remove her bra. "Are you OK?" He asked, giving her an out if she didn't want to go through with this. "Yes." She answered him breathless. "I want you, Damon. More then anything" A smug smile crossed his features. These were words he had heard many times before, he was always so willing to oblige their request.

He returned his mouth to her lips quickly before resuming the trail down her neck, reaching her chest and giving a playful nip. She laughed eagerly, arching her back into him impatiently. "I love you.." the words slipping past her lips before she even realized what she had said.

Damon froze, his mouth was paused above her skin as his eyes looked up into hers. The suddenness of reality crashing down around him stole his unneeded breath. Somewhere along the line, Meredith had fallen for him and he was _using_ her to feel better, to feed his gluttonous ego. "Damon?" She whispered, feeling vulnerable in her state of undress with him frozen above her, his eyes revealing nothing.

He growled and stood up. He quickly found her shirt and handed it to her. "Put this on." he demanded.

"What? Why?" She asked desperately. "Did I do something wrong?"

Damon laughed harshly. "No, you did nothing wrong, I promise. I just, think we should wait." His tone unconvincing. Meredith swallowed hard and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "But I don't." She plead.

Damon captured her face in his hands "This" He waved his hand gesturing between the two of them. "It should be different and special, not like this." His eyes soft and consoling. "Listen, lay down, get some sleep, I'll be back up in a bit. We'll stay here tonight and do something fun tomorrow. OK?" He pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" She grabbed his hand before he could turn away.

"I need to feed." He lied smoothly. She laid her head back, still feeling hurt but happy that she found a guy who wanted their first experience to be perfect.

* * *

As Damon stepped back out of his bedroom he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _'What am I doing..'_ He wondered. He didn't need to feed, he was fine, what he needed was a drink.

A few months ago he would never stop, he would take her and bask in his own glory as she screamed for more. Now, he was different, Elena had changed everything. He found himself trying to hate her for it, he wouldn't feel pain if he could bury himself in self indulgence.

But being with Meredith, now, he couldn't help but feel he was getting second best, he was settling for something less then perfect for him. Damon Salvatore _did not_ settle. He was trying so hard to do the right thing _'And for what?' _He asked himself _'Because you don't want to hurt Elena, because you would anything for her.'_ His inner voice mocked him.

Reaching the sitting room he walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. Completely occupied by his thoughts, he didn't even notice Elena sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace, until she spoke.

"That was quick." She stated dryly. Damon turned to face her, surprised to hear her voice. Elena wore a blank expression, she turned her face slowly towards him. He saw her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Elena" His voice a whisper.

She stood up and strode quickly over to him, a surge of anger overtaking her."Did you sleep with her?" Her eyes challenging him fiercely. He didn't move, his gaze locked on hers as he tilted his head silently regarding her. "Well? Did you?" Her voice raising, her rage increasing.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you." His eyes narrowed, pinning her in the spot she stood in. "You have no right to ask me. Especially after the scene I witnessed earlier between you and my dearest brother." He leaned closer to her, smirking maliciously. "Was it good? Did he make you feel alive? Did you lose your mind? Did you scream his name?" He whispered darkly into her ear and turned around to leave.

Elena grabbed his arm, to stop him from leaving, he turned to face her and was met with her hand across his face in a hard slap. His head moved to the side, bewilderment taking over his face as she started punching him all over his arms and shoulders as hard as she could, her sobs breaking free from deep within her chest. "I hate you!" She cried, her voice cracking. Unexpectedly he grabbed her hands and pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her small frame.

Elena buried her face into his chest sobbing openly, her knees gave out and he fell with her not letting go. He stroked her hair softly "It's fine, every thing's fine. Nothing happened, I promise, nothing happened." He reassured her, unable to prevent a small smile, knowing that she was as affected by this as he, was reassuring. They knelt hugging each other tight as Damon whispered into Elena's ear, telling her repeatedly everything would be fine, somehow, he'd make it all OK. Her sobs gradually became weaker until they finally stopped, her breath coming in random hiccups. It felt so amazing being in his arms, her body so close to his.

They both felt a sense of rightness, after all the torment and turmoil, this moment seemed to wash it all away. His scent was intoxicating, breathing him in seemed to be keeping her grounded as if he was her lifeline. "I can't do this anymore Damon. I, I just can't keep fighting this." Her voice was meek but her tone was resolved. Damon picked her up and sat on the couch pulling her against his side. She cuddled up to him, uncaring that she shouldn't be doing this, unwilling to part with him yet. She needed him fiercely, this close to her, right now, no matter what. Her eyes closed as she felt his fingers brush through her hair. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath burrowing his nose into her hair. Her breathing became steady as she slowly fell asleep.

What neither of them noticed as they were lost in their own overwhelming little world was the girl standing at the top of the stairs with her mouth agape. Her eyes set in a glare directed at the sleeping brunette cuddled up to _her _boyfriend. Meredith turned, walking quickly and quietly back up the stairs. Her blood boiling as she returned to Damon's room to attempt sleep.

* * *

**So. Did you like it? How do you think this will go? **

.


	11. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X.**

**Sorry for took us so long to update. We are close to the end though. I want to thank you for your amazing reviews. I am grateful to each and everyone of you. Thanks  
**

* * *

Damon watched Elena as she slept curled into his side on the couch. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, he couldn't stop himself from tracing the sides of her face lightly with his finger tips. He still wasn't able to relax after what happened earlier that night. She had surprised him at first, but now all he could feel was happiness and a sense of responsibility. The same responsibility she seemed to bring out in him months ago. He would make sure that no one would ever hurt her. Damon knew that he was the one that Elena relied on to make everything okay and he would try to find a way to get them out of this mess. She didn't have to say anything else. He didn't need a declaration of love from her. He saw everything he needed to, portrayed through her crying eyes when she broke down. He knew she was struggling with her feelings, just as he had been struggling all of this time.

Damon was interrupted from his thoughts when he sensed Stefan nearby, coming home from his hunt. He couldn't care if Stefan found Elena in his embrace, a part of him wanted to be able to revel in his younger brother's jealous feelings. With one last lingering glance at her face he smirked, he wouldn't stay here and let Stefan find them. That would hurt Elena and despite his bitter feelings towards his brother he wouldn't do that to her. This wasn't the right time and Elena was definitely not ready to deal with everything. With a sigh he got up, gently, trying not to disturb his princess and disappeared before his brother walked into the room.

Stefan entered the living area and spotted Elena peacefully asleep on the couch. He pulled the quilt from the chair and laid it gently over her. His hands lightly traced her face, unknowingly repeating the actions of his brother just moments before. Stefan watched her intently for a moment, trying to memorize everything about how she looked in this moment. He knew things were changing between them, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. So for now, he would bask in her beauty while she was still his. With one last lingering glance he turned to make his way to his bedroom.

Elena woke to find herself still on the couch. With her eyes still closed she knew he was gone. She took a deep breath through her nose, the smell of him lingered. It brought a smile to her face as she thought about the night before. His comfort seemed to make the difference in her mind, she knew something had to give in this twisted triangle she found herself in. She just wasn't sure what that would be.

She sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the gray lighting that filled the room indicating that the sun had only just begun to rise which meant she was only sleeping for a few hours. She briefly wondered if Damon had gone back upstairs to Meredith, she shook her head. Today was a day for decisions that needed to be made, she didn't need anything adding to the already stressful topic she was facing.

Elena ran her hands through her hair and splashed some water on her face after taking care of her morning duties. She head to the kitchen to grab her overnight back that had been forgotten last night since she never had made it upstairs to Stefan's room, for which she was grateful. She picked up her things hoping to leave the boarding house before running into anyone when she heard a throat clear behind her.

"Good morning Elena"  
Elena turned around and saw Meredith leaning against the door fame. She had her arms crossed tightly against her chest, smiling brightly. She was half naked, wearing only a long button up black shirt that obviously belonged to Damon. Elena felt her heart skip a beat. "Good morning." She replied trying to force a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Meredith asked walking closer to Elena, as if she were a lioness stalking her prey.  
"Fine." Elena stated as she turned to leave. "I really have to go. We'll catch up later" She added and started to walk out of the kitchen but Meredith's voice stopped her.

"Oh, please stay for a while. I am dying to share with you last night's details." Her voice was soft, filled with fake excitement.  
Elena took a deep breath to try and remain calm. She wasn't sure if she had the courage to have another encounter with her ex-best friend. "I really have to go Meredith. Maybe another time." She said trying her chance at complete avoidance.

"Really? Because I'm dying to share everything with my _best_ friend. I want to tell you all about it. How he kissed me. How his hands felt exploring my body." She smiled and closed her eyes "He was amazing. He has such fire. Like I always dreamed he would be." Elena felt uncomfortable. She knew that Damon didn't sleep with Meredith. She knew he would never lie to her, so she couldn't understand why Meredith was lying like this. "Well, I am really happy for you." She said coldly. "Now, I really have to go." She turned around again but Meredith's voice halted her once more. This time her tone was different, suddenly cruel and bitter "Maybe you don't care, because you already know what happened Elena. Isn't that right?"  
Elena felt a chill travel down her back. Her throat suddenly dry and restricting. She faced the girl slowly and quickly gathered the strength to meet Meredith's eyes waiting for her to continue "You know what happened because as I was upstairs in Damon's room, he was down here with you. With my... _best_ friend" She mocked. Elena kept silent and that seemed to push Meredith over her limit. "What the hell Elena? You have nothing to say for yourself?" She raised her voice, taking a step closer to her. "What are you trying to do? Why don't you just leave us alone?"  
Elena took a deep breath. Determination took over her. She had decided that the truth should come out. No more hiding. "Because you were right Mer. There is something more between Damon and I. I'm sorry." She said softly yet defiantly. She watched Meredith's face widen with shock. Elena didn't wait for a reply to her statement. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her friend speechless.

* * *

Elena decided to walk home from the boarding house to clear her head. She stopped at the end of the driveway of the boarding house and stretched her arms above her head and took a deep breath. She forced her mind to clear as she took in the smell of the crisp early morning air, the coolness soothing the ache in her chest. She ran her hands through her hair and started walking, taking her time. The thoughts that usually overwhelmed her seemed to come to her easily. It was as if admitting her feelings for Damon gave her the freedom to think honestly about him, a luxury she barely afforded herself before.

She loved Stefan, any girl would love Stefan, it was easy. A small smile played at her lips as thoughts of his smile and laugh filled her mind. He was always trying to do the right thing, always protecting. Even when she hated what he was doing, she knew he was only doing what he thought was right. She couldn't fault him for that. She felt safe with Stefan, both from fantastical creatures that lurked in the dark. _'Literally.' _She chuckled. And from the emotional damage that can be a result of giving your heart away to the wrong person. But with his constant struggle to do what's right, Elena found herself with holding parts of herself from him, for fear it would be less then his ideal. With that thought her mind shifted to Damon.

The older brother was almost the complete opposite of Stefan, almost. Like Stefan she felt safe with him sometimes almost more so then the other brother. Damon would give his life for hers, something she would never wish, but was true all the same. Damon would go to the ends of the earth just to make her smile. He had opened up to her more so then he had with anyone. _'Even Katherine.'_ She thought to herself. Her eyes focused on the headstones in front of her where she found herself after being lost to her thoughts and her own little world. Elena knelt down and traced the outline of her parent's names before pressing both palms flat against the grave. She allowed herself to slip into a seated position, the morning dew clinging to her skin through her jeans.

Damon had to pretend with Katherine, to bend to her will to gain her affections. In a darker sense, his situation with Katherine was much like her relationship with Stefan. Stefan would never cheat on her, his intentions were pure but he could never love _all _of her, he would never accept all of her without trying to change her in the name of morality. _'Saint Stefan' _Elena laughed softly understanding Damon's nickname for his brother just a little bit more.

Elena accepted Damon, all of him, just as he did for her. Things about the other annoyed them to no end, sure, but they would never ask for change. She knew he had a dark side, she also knew how to help him see his light during those times.

Her parent's names blurred in her vision as tears rolled down her face. She didn't want to hurt anyone, neither of them deserved it. She cried for the loss of her best friend, wondering how she could have let this happen. She couldn't bring herself to regret Meredith's relationship with Damon because it helped her see what she so stubbornly ignored for far too long. In a way she had given up so much for the brothers, both of them, for different reasons but she didn't regret anything. Not in the slightest. Calm washed over her as she made the hardest and yet simplest decision of her young life.

She made her way back to her house, quietly walking up to her room. The house was still as her family slept soundly. Elena stripped out of her clothes in the bathroom and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water ease the last remaining tension she felt. As she got dressed her eyes landed on a photo of her and Stefan that was propped up on her mirror. She picked the photo up gingerly rubbing her fingers softly over Stefan's face as her eyes brimmed with tears again. Still clutching the photo she picked up her phone and sent a quick text. She sat on the edge of her bed, eyes still glued to the photo, she was amazed at how happy she looked. She always thought her and Stefan were forever, little did she know then, a dark prince would sweep in and change her world in monumental ways.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the study with his classic accessory of a glass of scotch in his hand. He had heard Elena leave, he also heard what she said to Meredith. He couldn't help but fear that Elena left to try and avoid the situation they were in. _'Yet another triangle.' _Damon glared at nothing specific as he downed the rest of his drink. He didn't return to his bedroom after leaving Elena coming to the end of his need for another's company he waited for Meredith to seek him out. Moments later, she found him.

"There you are. You never came back to bed." Meredith walked into the study hesitantly. Her eyes were filled with worry, Damon couldn't bring himself to care. He was slightly bothered that she was affected by the drama that surrounded him but only because Elena lost another friend because of him. He was certain there was not going to be a happy ending in the two girl's friendship. Damon sighed and leaned his head back in the desk chair, reclining slightly as he closed his eyes. "No, I didn't." He finally replied.

He opened his eyes and rolled his head in the direction of Meredith as she stepped towards him, her hand outstretched as she reached for him. A smile grazing her lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes "We could finish what we started earlier, if you're up for it." Her hand landed on Damon's shoulder. He fought to not wrench his arm out of her grasp, instead he arched his eye brow setting his face with his signature smirk. "Honey, I'm always up for it. Right now though, I'm not up for _you_."

Meredith took a step back her mouth agape at Damon's cold tone, his blue eyes were darker then normal almost looking black. "What did I do?" Meredith demanded. Damon stood up and turned his back on her. "You know what this is, don't act surprised. You are someone for fun and right now, I'm not up for fun... with you." Meredith's eyes narrowed at his back. "Whatever, I don't know why you're being like this. _I've_ done nothing wrong." Damon laughed at her insinuation. He knew she had witnessed him laying with Elena last night as he heard her accusations to Elena earlier. "Yes you have." His tone lacking the humor of his previous action. He turned to her becoming amused as she stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot at him. "Well?" Meredith asked exasperated. "What have I done so wrong that you're being so mean?" Suddenly Damon was in her face his eyes traveling over her making her feel exposed and self conscious. "Honey, I'm not _being _mean. I _am _mean. I thought you were smart enough to know that by now. Although my good looks do usually over shadow all those supposed flaws, especially to girls like you." He smirked as her courage she found to face him waned. "As for what you did wrong.." He continued. "You haven't left yet."

Meredith's face contorted with rage and she walked towards Damon and poked her finger against his chest. "Listen here, I don't know what your problem is today. I'll forgive you and chalk it up to you just trying to push me away because what I said last night scared you. I'll see you later." She turned on her heel and left Damon standing their bewildered. _'That girl is completely insane and delusional.' _He shook his head and poured himself another drink.

Meredith ran out of the boarding house, her body shaking in rage as she jumped into her car and squealed out of the driveway. _'I'm going to end this thing between them once and for all.' _She growled as she headed to Elena's house.

* * *

Elena's eyes were closed as tears silently fell down her face landing on the photo she was still clutching. She felt a breeze from her window and hands suddenly cupped her face. She opened her eyes to Stefan kneeling in front of her his green eyes looking worriedly at her brushing her tears away. "What's wrong? I came as soon as I got your text." Elena smiled at him and took his hand into hers. "We need to talk." Stefan lowered his head with a sharp intake of breath "OK." He responded sadly. Elena pulled him up and gestured for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Stefan, I don't even know where to begin. I just need to say I'm so sorry." Her tears came harder now and her chest clenched as she withheld her sobs. "I knew this was coming Elena." Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. "You did?" She squeaked out. "Yes, we haven't been the same for awhile now. You are not happy when you are with me, not like you used to be." Stefan's voice was soothing and understanding causing Elena to release her sobs. "Stefan I'm so sorry, you don't deserve to be hurt. You are an amazing man, one of the best people I know." She turned her head to look at him. "But we..we're just not right for each other. There is more to this then you think. It isn't all about Damon." Stefan's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his brother. He stood up, sighing as he turned his back to her. Elena stood behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I need to be myself Stefan, with you I feel like I'm always needing to change. I'm constantly trying to change who I am so I feel like I deserve the pedestal you put me on. I know that sounds silly, I know most girls would love having a boyfriend who did that for her. But me? I just want to be real and accepting of who I am." Stefan nodded and turned to face her cupping his hands around her face once more. "Damon does that for you and you do that for him. I've known this for sometime, despite how much I love you and wanted to tear you away from him and run far away never looking back, I always respected the humanity you've brought out in my brother." He lightly kissed her cheek, feeling the moisture of her tears against his lips. "I don't like it, I'll always love you. I know you know that. I understand though. I just want you to be happy, no matter what it takes." He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm not running to Damon's arms, that wouldn't be right. Not to you or to me. I want you to know that." Elena's brown eyes were red from crying. Stefan hated seeing her like this, even though he was the one being dumped he'd have gladly done anything to make her smile at that point. He kissed her tentatively on the lips, she pushed herself towards him making their last kiss count.

"Thank you for respectively taking some time after us before going to Damon. We both know you'll end up there. I want you to know, although it will be hard for me, I'm OK with it. I still want you in my life, no matter how." Elena's emotions broke at his words as she fell into his chest sobbing, clutching his shirt. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she apologized over and over, he would just shush her. They stood like that for a long while enjoying the last moments together as a couple.

Elena for a moment was wishing she could just choose Stefan, it would be easy, he was so easy to love. Her fleeting thought was overwhelmed by her resolve, she needed more, she needed Damon. With one last kiss to her temple he backed away from her. "I'm going to go, I'll see you. If you need anything Elena, you can always come to me." He squeezed her hand and quickly disappeared from her room. Elena slumped down on her bed, her chest wracking with hard sobs. She was mourning the loss of the relationship with her first real love. It hurt more then she had anticipated, she knew this was the right thing to do. She still felt overwhelmed by the guilt and fear of living with out Stefan guiding her. She knew they'd always be close, it might take time but she would make sure she would be a better friend to him then she was a girlfriend.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed. Her lack of sleep and burden of such strong emotions forced her body to succumb to sleep. About fifteen minutes later she was woken up by her bedroom door slamming. She opened her eyes to a furious Meredith standing before her.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about it. Thank you for reading this **


	12. The one

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters. I just write this story with Peachie X**

**AN: I want to apologize for taking me so long to update. But I was on vacations and I didn't have my PC. And I am leaving again tomorrow for another week. Actually If it wasn't for Meaghan I don't think I could ever finish this chapter. Lol. Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you like it. And that you forgive me. **

**

* * *

**

Elena rolled her head to the side and sighed. "What's wrong Meredith?" Her lack of concern was easily discernible. She sat up suddenly irritated, this was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment. Meredith's hands were clenched tightly into fists her breathing was labored and her face was flushed with rage.

"You and I are going to clear this up once and for all." Meredith stalked towards the annoyed girl. Elena mustered the strength to stand up and face her friend squarely. Leaning into her face Meredith continued ""I want you _out _of Damon's life. I don't want you to see him or talk to him." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and slowly enunciated "Stay away from him." She was shaking now, her teeth mashed together behind her pursed lips.

Elena cocked her head to the side and regarded Meredith coolly. She realized briefly her demeanor was a very Damon like thing to do and she did nothing to restrain the smirk that filled her features. Elena was tired, she was emotionally spent and she lacked the patience to deal with her friend being dramatic. "Meredith." She said quietly but sternly. "You can't be serious. That's not going to happen." Meredith's gray eyes narrowed as she took a step even closer to her. "Oh I am dead serious." Her voice was quivering as she barely concealed her implied threat. "If you want we can call Stefan. You can tell him all about what you told me this morning and how _close _you were with his brother last night."

For a moment Elena's breath hitched as her earlier tears tried to make a triumphant return. She wasn't with Stefan, she wasn't _his _anymore. She took a step back while taking a breath to collect herself. "We broke up." Her tone heavy with quick reflection. "What?" Meredith screamed snapping Elena quickly out of her momentary brood. "You can't. Why would you do that? That just can't happen." Her eyes were desperate. She lunged forward and grabbed Elena's shoulder. "Tell me!" She demanded.

Elena reached to grab Meredith's arms and detached her grip. "What is your problem? You are losing it Mer." She would usually try to comfort her friend and try to fix these problems but she couldn't find it in herself to really care. Meredith had not been a good friend since moving back in town so Elena's guilt was short lived. "I think you need to leave Meredith. I'm not doing this with you anymore."

Meredith stepped back and seemed to gather herself, her back straightened. "I'm sorry but Damon was just really mean with me earlier today and I figured it had to do with you. The past couple months have been crazy. He's never moody, I don't know what would have changed." Elena's mouth dropped open, she was stunned for a moment at the change of demeanor in Meredith. Then Elena started laughing, hysterically, completely aware of the possibility that she had finally snapped. "Are you joking?" She said in between fits of giggles trying to keep eye contact with the very annoyed girl. "Damon is _always_ moody if there was one thing I've learned about vampires, _all _vampires, is that they are all bi-polar. Hanging around them is like having a constant severe case of whiplash. I thought you were in love with him? You obviously don't even know him."

Meredith's voice grew cold sobering Elena's amusement. "And you know him so well?" She sneered. "You might care about him but we _both _know that he just wants to piss off Stefan. You know he's probably ecstatic to know he finally was able to hurt his brother." Her eyes traced Elena's horrified face. Meredith's eyes widened in innocence. "Don't tell me you don't think that? Oh. My. I didn't think you'd be so delusional. You are usually so much smarter then that."

Elena was suddenly incredibly angry, she was mad that for a moment she actually believed the patronizing girl in front of her and then she quickly shifted her anger onto said girl. "You are unbelievable. Damon wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt me Mer, not like that." She was challenging the girl now all previous feelings of regret at the lost friendship were gone. "If Damon cares about you like you seem to think he does, then you have nothing to worry about Meredith. I'm not even planing on pursuing him." Her anger bubbling to the surface had Elena add an uncharacteristic. "Yet."

Meredith laughed at her friend's sudden brazen attitude. "Elena, I'm sorry sweetie but he _told_ me." She was a girl who was skillful in the art of manipulation, she always got what she wanted. It was all just one big game to her. Going to boarding school had taught her the art of surviving in shark infested social waters. She would do anything for the best of everything. Turning this role on with Elena was easy, as if flipping a switch. Meredith's posture relaxed slightly her chin still held defiantly yet elegantly but her eyes suddenly were washed with a small amount of pity for the other girl. Just enough for her to doubt her previous confidence in her friendship with Damon.

"He is not in love with you. He only wanted you because he hates his brother. That was the only reason he pretended to care about you. He wanted to mess with Stefan and he achieved his goal. He told me that this morning. That's why I was so angry, I thought he might have betrayed me in the name of revenge." Meredith smiled wickedly at Elena's crestfallen face. "He doesn't really care, Elena. It was all a part of the grand revenge scheme that has been going on for one hundred and forty five years, of course you couldn't complete with that. Nobody could." Meredith smiled slightly and put her hand on Elena's shoulder which were slumped under the weight of suspicion the words induced.

The lack of sleep, lack of food coupled with more emotional turmoil then one should hold left Elena with the perfect mindset for Meredith's words to invade, she couldn't help her knees from shaking beneath her as she collapsed onto the edge of her bed. '_You can't jump to conclusions.' _A small part of her mind screamed. She sighed. "I'm going to have to hear all of that from him then wont I?"

"Usually I relish in being the center of conversation." Came an irritated voice from the doorway. "But I truly despise people putting words in my mouth that I didn't say." Both girls heads snapped toward door to see Damon leisurely leaning against the frame, his eyes set on Meredith. She visibly paled at his sudden appearance. His eyes quickly glanced at Elena, she wasn't portraying much more then exhaustion in her entire demeanor. "Oh honey.." Damon singsonged motioning toward his girlfriend. "You and I need to talk." His tone filled with sarcasm, his eyes cold with wrath. Meredith gulped as she walked out of the room Damon taking her arm in his hand. His grip was tight as he led her away. With a glance over his shoulder he caught eyes with Elena, his gaze softened. "You need to sleep. I'll see you soon."

As soon as the front door to the house closed Elena pulled her clothes off and crawled under her blankets. She knew it was real._ 'It has to be.' _Elena snuggled into her pillow quickly replaying Damon's quick interruption, she momentarily worried for Meredith. She knew he wouldn't hurt the girl, but he was not someone that didn't do _some_ kind of damage when he was agitated enough. Her last thought was on the warmth in Damon's voice as he spoke to her, she was convinced Meredith's words were just to drive a wedge between them.

* * *

The car ride back to Meredith's house was silent but for a few exasperated sighs coming from the girl, obviously trying to get Damon's attention. His gaze never averted from the road in front of him as he drove her car.

When they arrived at their destination Damon followed his girlfriend up to her room, listening to the sounds of the house he determined they were alone. As soon as her door closed behind him she turned her eyes glistening with tears as she reached for him. The vampire took a step back, coldly regarding her as he avoided her touch. "Damon.." She whispered. "I've had a rough day, could you just hold me."

He couldn't help but bark out laughter as his reply and at Meredith's attempt to look innocent. "At the risk of sounding cliché, you and I need to talk. And No, I have no desire to touch you." He walked around her and sat down in her desk chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Leaning back in the chair he narrowed his eyes at her. "Cut the act Meredith." He demanded. "I want to talk to the real you, not this two faced bitch that's been attempting to fool me."

Her gray eyes widened in shock as she watched him. Her mind scrambled to find the right words to fix his mindset about her. "Damon, I don't know what you are talking about. This must be Elena, she must be telling you things that are not true, you know me. You know I would never.."

"Enough!" Damon shouted as flashed in front of her instantly forcing her to take a step back. "You don't get to make up things about Elena, I know _her_. I know _she _would never do anything like that. _You_ though, I don't know. Honestly, I don't even care to know you." He growled out. His breath fluttering wisps of her hair.

"Damon! You don't mean that, I don't know why you are being like this. You and I have something great, something spectacular." She reached for his arm only to have it yanked away as Damon laughed again. He turned away from her running his hands through his hair, he was becoming increasingly frustrated with this girl and quietly swore to himself that he would never get involved with someone so young again. '_Except Elena who is surprisingly wise beyond her years.'_ "Are you being serious right now? I mean how in any stretch of the imagination are 'we' spectacular?" He gestured between the both of them waving his hands wildly. "We hung out, we had fun, mostly because I am fun. You came along for the ride and became infatuated with me, I can't blame you for that, I really can't." He smirked at her now, finally regaining his composure of indifference.

He watched as the girl's features contorted, her mask falling away as her pride became wounded. He recognized this as who she really was. She was not the girl she had played at for the past couple of months, he saw this as he chipped away at her dignity. He decided to push her and see how far he could make her true self come out. Damon stepped closer to her now and placed his hands on either side of her face he ran his nose down her cheek and inhaled despite her less then satisfying smell. He smirked as her eyes fluttered closed. "You were nothing but a mediocre cure for my boredom and you know it." He growled as he released her face and stepped away watching her and waiting for her reaction. His face was lit up with amusement. Fake condescending bitches was something he could handle. One might even suggest they are his specialty.

Meredith's face became flushed with rage and her hands balled up into fists at her sides her gray eyes filled with malice as she opened them in a glare directed at the vampire in front of her. "How _dare _you." She stepped towards him now, oblivious to the fact that her intimidating posture did nothing but fuel his amusement. "I get what I want. _Always. _Elena used to get everything, Mystic Fall's princess got a freakin' paper cut and the press was alerted. I wanted you because she wanted you. You aren't that special. You are _nothing. _You wont be with her. I wont _allow _it, I could destroy you both."

As soon as her rant was ended she found her self up against the wall Damon pressed into her, his blue eyes locked angrily on her gray ones. "Honey, in my world spoiled little Daddy's girls are useless. My world and yours are very different. What could your pathetic self do to _me_?" His tone almost playful as she stared up at him defiantly. "I could tell, the council. Don't underestimate me. So you better learn your place Damon, you'll play the doting boyfriend and tell Elena that she means nothing to you and everything I said was the truth." Her hands traveled to the buttons on his shirt and she fingered them coyly her expression vicious with her intent. "So it seems obvious that you must accept my offer."

"Mmm." Damon pushed himself into her harder feigning arousal. This act came with much self restraint as his inner beast was screaming at him to just tear into her pulse point and be done with her once and for all. He licked at her ear and was pleased when she gasped in acceptance to his gestures. "Your a devious little minx aren't you?" He whispered as he trailed his lips along his jaw. "I never really took you for someone capable of such evil." She let out a moan at his rough actions and breathed out her response. "I am capable of so much, I couldn't really care less about anyone's feelings but mine. Call me selfish but I'm addicted to these games. I play to win." She let out a strong gasp as his hands pushed into her rib cage his thumbs trailing harshly against the underside of her bra. "I knew you'd come around." She whispered smugly as she forced her lips to his.

At this touch Damon instantly had his hand grasped around her throat, his arm straight pinning her to the wall. She clawed at his hand which was not tight enough to hurt but enough to be demeaning and yank all illusions of control away from her. Damon's features were impassive as he tilted her head to regard the teen girl. "You must have forgot." He stated slowly. "Who you were dealing with, so let me give you a friendly reminder." His features suddenly taking on the face of his monster within. "I am a vampire." He growled and Meredith stilled under his hand visibly shaking as realization that she had pushed to far into a territory she did not belong seeped into her mind. "I am one hundred and sixty five years old. I have been threated like this before and I will tell you the same thing I told the other loser." Damon's face reverted to it's natural state his eyes glittered with joy at being able to release some of his pent up anger. He pulled her to his face forcing her eyes to stay in his gaze. "I will kill everyone you tell. Your parents, your friends, everyone in your precious town. I will do it, and I will _enjoy_ it. Then I will come for you. Keep the secret little girl, don't make me come back here."

Meredith suddenly slumped to the floor coughing dramatically as the pressure on her throat released. She looked around the room and found herself alone. As soon as her legs stopped feeling like jell-o she determined she would call her father and beg him to transfer back to their previous home. She didn't want to admit defeat as her reason to come back had failed. She wanted to take Elena's place in this town, it seemed like a challenge. But for the first time in her life she was afraid and promptly decided the challenge was not worth the consequences.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house and was greeted by Stefan's fist sending him across the room. "What the hell?" Damon grunted as he stood up. "How long were you waiting to do that?" He straightened his jacket before removing it leaving him in his black t-shirt and jeans. Stefan's eyes were fixed on his older brother darkened with irritation more then rage. "A while." He responded. "I assume by your lack of retaliation you know why."

Damon smirked. "Because I won?" He responded arrogantly unable to resist spurring his brother on a bit more. He raised his hands in surrender at Stefan's growl. "OK, listen. I haven't even talked to Elena I was busy dealing with a psychotic teenage girl." At this the younger vampire looked at Damon curiously. "You broke up with Meredith? Why?" Damon shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the drink cart pouring himself a glass full of scotch.

After downing the drink quickly he turned to Stefan. "You never noticed she was a bit... off?" His younger brother nodded slowly. "Yeah, she really was a bit weird. Do you know Elena and I broke up?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, that's kind of what sent Meredith into a psycho frenzy telling Elena she better watch herself and what not. I caught the conversation when I was coincidentally strolling past Elena's bedroom window." Stefan snorted. "Oh I'm sure it was all accidental."

Damon plopped on the couch with his second glass of scotch in his hand. "Stefan listen.." He started quietly his eyes fixated on the carpet below him. "I'm sorry you and Elena didn't work out." He raised his eyes at the sound of his brother's exaggerated gasp. "The great Damon Salvatore... apologizing?" Stefan's eyes were wide as he put his hand over his heart. "Where is my calendar I have to record this.." He frantically darted his eyes around pretending to look for the mentioned object.

Damon's eyes darkened. "Look, you get one apology and you are just going to waste it with jokes and sarcasm. Which is fine, you wont ever hear me say it again." Stefan rolled his eyes again at his brother while pouring himself a drink and settling on the couch next to his brother.

With a sigh he looked at the older vampire. "You think next time I love a girl you could just move to Alaska or something? It's just getting weird this whole falling for the same girl bit." He smirked at his brother enjoying the rare moment of calm in their relationship. Damon laughed genuinely and clapped his hand onto his brother's shoulder. "Hopefully, when you find a girl I wont feel the need to make you miserable that way. I know what you think of me but I am hoping Elena is 'the one'." He gagged as the sentimental words fell from his mouth. "Ugh, being surrounded by all this humanity is really starting to get to me. My reputation is going to be shattered. I might have to go kill off a small village to redeem myself."

"Damon." His brother deadpanned. He just shook his head with a smile. "I think my next mission will be teaching you how to have a sense of humor. I really think it'd do wonders for your complexion." Damon stood up and placed his empty glass back on the cart. "I am going to get some rest, dealing with teenagers is exhausting. Yourself included..." He pointed at Stefan who mockingly glared at him.

"You're not going to run to Elena and try and sweep her off her feet?" Stefan sounded a bit surprised at his brother's choice of action. Damon just sighed and looked in thought for a moment before he shook his head quickly. "If I know Elena, which I do, she'll want space while she processes everything. Plus she will be passed out for awhile. She was incredibly tired when I dragged Meredith out of there." Damon waved at his brother before disappearing upstairs to his room.

Stefan poured himself another drink and returned to his spot on the couch staring into the empty fire place. He contemplated why he wasn't more broken about his break up with Elena, he was and still is completely in love with her. If he was being completely honest with himself he had to admit he knew this was coming, he even possibly had been subconsciously preparing himself to eventually let her go. His priority in life had been protecting her and making her happy, and he would still do that even if her happiness didn't lie with him.

* * *

**I know…. I know… Not much "Delena moments" here, but next chapter… I promise. So? Did you like Damon and Meredith? What about Damon and Stefan? **


	13. Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or these characters. I am just writing this story with Peachie X**

**AN: I know its been long but we finally did it. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you let me know If you liked it or not. Thank you so much for reading this story. It meant a lot. And don't forget. "Jealousy" is a very powerful emotion.**

**

* * *

**

Elena heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in." She said placing the book she was reading on the table next to her bed. The door opened slowly and Elena saw Damon standing there, hesitating silently asking her if it was okay to enter her room or not. Elena smiled and gestured for him to step inside. "I am surprised you used the door this time." She joked and saw Damon smiling back at her with relief. He stepped closer and sat on the bed next to her. He looked his hands for a second and then at Elena's face "How are you feeling?" He asked with honest concern.

"I am still trying to deal with my decisions." She whispered and watched Damon's face fall. "But." She continued, putting her hand to his jaw and lifting his face so they could look at each other in the eyes. "But I don't regret anything. I know what I want and I know how I feel. I just don't want to hurt anyone, any more then I already have" She added.

Damon smiled again. "I don't want that either. But I miss you. Its been a week." He said "I want to spend time with you. Even as _friends._" He smirked and Elena couldn't help but laugh lightly

"We are friends Damon" She said caressing his face lightly with her fingers "Actually, you are my best friend. And I've missed you too, a lot."

He smiled again realizing that Elena seemed to bring that out in him. Damon was not someone who smiled warmly but being around her had him smiling constantly like a school boy.

"Okay then _friend._" He said playfully nudging her shoulder with his. "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"I would love that." Elena replied.

For the next few weeks Damon and Elena were inseparable, they would get funny and questioning looks from everyone, but they were oblivious to them. They were consumed by each other. Even while just doing every day stuff. Go shopping, to the Grill, taking walks, having lunch together, dinner together, watching movies and reading books. They were living in their own fantasy world, missing everything that was happening around them.

Elena became familiar with a side of Damon even forgot he possessed. He could be so charming and such a good listener. He always had a sharp comment hanging from his lips and Elena was happy to be around him. Just hearing his voice, watching his eyes and his smile was enough to make her smile and filled her heart with peace.

They hadn't seen Stefan for a while. It was obvious that he was avoiding them and although both Damon and Elena had been worried, they knew that he needed time to mourn the loss of the relationship with the woman he loved.

* * *

They walked in the boarding house laughing about a movie they had just finished seeing. They walked into the sitting room and the laughter quickly caught in their throats, as they saw Stefan watching them. "We were talking about a movie…" Elena explained, feeling extremely awkward but Stefan made a gesture for her to stop. "You don't need to explain Elena." He said softly, with a small smile "Its okay. But thank you. Both of you actually"

Damon raised his eyebrows in question "I haven't done anything… good" He said looking insulted, like his brother was accusing him of something, which caused Stefan to smile again.

"I appreciate the fact that you are not officially together yet." Stefan said seriously crossing his hands on his chest and looked at them. Elena looked down feeling guilty.

"Don't feel bad Elena." Stefan stated. Elena raised her head and met his eyes. He walked over to her and Damon stepped away from her to give his brother and Elena a moment.

"I'm going to the kitchen" He said "Awkward situations make me, thirsty." He turned on his heel and left, briefly debating if he should leave. He knew Elena had made her choice but he couldn't help but feel scared of losing her. They may not be 'officially together' as his brother had pointed out, but Elena was his… Wasn't she? He fought the urge to return to her and walked to the kitchen straining his ears so he could hear the conversation.

Stefan took Elena's hand in his own and led her to the couch. They sat next to each other still holding hands. "You seem very happy." Stefan finally said, smiling gently at Elena when she looked up at him.

"I am." She said softly. "And I know that I hurt you Stefan, but the heart is not easy to control some times."

"I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. I know that you tried not to fall for him and failed. I've come to terms with this situation, although I cant lie, it still hurts losing you." He sighed. "Anyway, what I am trying to say is that its time to accept the situation. All of us. I know how much time you spend together as … friends."

"We are friends." Elena interrupted and Stefan smiled again

"I know. But you are also in love with each other and its okay. I may leave for a while. I think its better for everyone. I just wanted to talk to you before I left and tell you, that its… okay."

Elena felt tears coming up to her eyes. Stefan hugged her and he kissed her forehead as tears also threatened to fall from his eyes. "I want you to be happy." He whispered as he got up.

"Will you come back?" Elena asked. She didn't want Stefan out of her life or Damon's life but she knew she couldn't ask him to stay. That would be selfish of her.

"I will. I promise." Stefan said and Elena felt relieved. "I think I need to have a word with my brother" Stefan said and walked out of the sitting room.

Damon was leaning against the counter, an empty blood bag clutched in his hand. He rolled his neck and stared at the ceiling waiting for Stefan to come and talk to him. He heard the entire conversation between Elena and his brother and was pleased that the younger vampire was taking all of this better then he had anticipated.

Damon felt victorious that Elena had chosen him, he was finally someone's first choice. Even if it took her some time and a brief but meaningful relationship with his brother to figure it out. His triumphant feeling was dampened though, by another feeling, one Damon was certainly unfamiliar with, guilt. Sometimes he hated the humanity Elena brought out in him. He wanted to rub it in Stefan's face that he had taken his girlfriend away from him. But he wouldn't. He had _changed _and although the demon inside of him would usually be exploding out of him at a time like this, it, surprisingly kept quiet.

No matter how much he had changed, he still felt the beast roar with possessiveness when leaving Elena with Stefan a moment ago. A quick feeling of fear, another unfamiliar sensation, passed through him but he remained in control as he always would, for her.

Stefan arrived in the doorway to the kitchen. Damon rolled his head until his blue eyes met his brother's green. They stood there without speaking just looking at each other. Unspoken understanding passed between them. Their feud was over, after one hundred and forty five years of non stop mental, and sometimes physical, warfare Damon would let his younger brother live peacefully. The rage he held onto for so long towards his brother was only a murmur under the surface of all these new found, _feelings_. He briefly wondered if life would be any easier now that he could feel, now that he had something to feel for. He was hopeful, almost certain, that it would be.

With a sigh he pushed himself from the counter and faced his brother. Stefan walked further into the room stopping a few feet from his elder sibling.

"So you heard everything I assume?" Stefan quirked his eyebrow at Damon. The older vampire smirked. "We both know the answer to that. When are you leaving?"

Stefan leaned against the counter. This moment with his brother was something he had always secretly wished for. That some how they'd find themselves on the same side, even for a moment. Now that he had the coveted moment he felt unsure and awkward. It was easier to utter quick remarks, _that,_ was comfortable. A verbal spar that took seconds but always managing to say the important things. They had their own language within the biting arguments. Stefan could keep the fighting going. He was well aware of how he could just push Damon away and start a fight to seamlessly avoid this awkwardly calm and meaningful moment. The younger brother was deciding that one of them had to stop fighting eventually, so he chose to let this go. Maybe as a sort of closure he needed for his past, maybe because of some sort of brotherly affection was he deciding to step back. He knew though, without a doubt, it was all for _her_.

Damon understood this.

Forcing himself to speak, to finish this and move on. "I'm leaving now. I might go to Italy, I might just travel. I haven't decided." Damon looked away knowing that his younger brother would probably not return for some time. He would disappear for awhile and occasionally Damon would wonder where he was. They had been apart for decades before in their long life, this was common practice for the brothers. Only this time, both recognized, they would actually miss each other. All this silently communicated through a quick nod between the vampires.

Stefan turned to leave out the front door. Damon standing behind him now, unsure of what to say but knowing he should say something. "Keep in touch, brother." His voice was almost soundless but Stefan heard it. He placed his hand on the door knob and without turning to face his brother he whispered. "I know you'll keep her safe but if she needs me or if, you do, I'll come back." The older vampire rested his hand on the younger one's shoulder briefly. Stefan flitted out the door to his car. Damon stared at the closed door in front of him for only a moment, processing, everything that was happening.

He went to her then. She was leaning against the window sill in the parlor. Her gaze was pointed out the window but he could tell she was deep in thought. He took advantage of her relaxed, unaware posture and came up behind her quietly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest gently. She barely flinched in surprise when he was there suddenly, holding her. Elena relaxed against him, letting out a content sigh. "How are you?" He murmured into her hair, inhaling through his nose his arms squeezing just a little tighter.

She turned in his arms, looping her fingers through his belt loops on his dark blue jeans. His eyes widened in surprise. "I feel ready." At Elena's statement Damon quirked his eye brow suggestively. "Really? For what exactly." She smiled at him, her walls were down. There was no more hiding between them. "For all of it. For all of you." She couldn't help but flick her gaze to his lips, moistening her own instinctively.

Damon was a calculating individual. Each word he uttered, each choice he made always had an ulterior motive. But she put a stop to all of it. "I love you." The words that passed through his lips were not premeditated, they were pure reaction. He never felt more open and free then he did when he was with her. He _trusted_ her to see all of him, to _love_ all of him. When alone with Elena, Damon ceased to be a vampire and reverted to a 25 year old man who felt weak in the knees.

Elena's heart pounded in her ears, she knew the choice and the consequences. She was ready for all of him, she couldn't imagine life without him, she felt complete with him. Pulling him at his hips she reached her lips to his, he met her halfway.

Their lips meeting sparked something inside them both, something, they had never experienced. Electricity running currents between them flooding their bodies with overwhelming joy and love. They simultaneously wrapped their arms around and pulled impossibly close. Soft and sensual yet ricocheting throughout their bodies, leaving them both breathless.

The intensity increased, building like a storm. All the desire and need that had built up between them for the past few months exploding like thunder. Their hands grasping, digging into skin like a life line. Neither fighting for dominance, both content to let the feeling overwhelm and overpower them.

As if released his beast was loose within him. Then the two halves of Damon became whole, each wanting this, wanting _her. _He had her on the couch pressed beneath him. She was vaguely aware of the shift, only concerned with his taste, his smell, _him_. He broke from the kiss to allow her to breathe, unable to keep his lips from her he softly yet frantically trailed her jaw , to her neck then nipping at her collarbone. He heard her heartbeat pound like a tribal drum, urging him on. Her breath coming in pants following the rhythm of her heart.

He stopped suddenly, pushing him self up with his arms, still hovering over her he captured her chocolate eyes in his gaze. He was giving her one more chance, she did even hesitate to pull his mouth to hers. Removing all doubt from his mind and body.

After so long and so much pain and horror in his life, most self inflicted. Damon was happy, he was content.

Elena had been through so much in her young life, it surprised her either of them could feel this good after so much bad. She wanted this, wanted him, he made her feel like she could conquer anything. She was _his _and he was _hers_.

* * *

**So That was it. Did you like it? If you did, then Peachie X (Meaghan) is the reason. So... Until the next one, thank you so much. Everyone **


End file.
